Half a Heart
by Jelly-Bean-Jr
Summary: "Newborns; like baby vamps? What are you guys even freaking out over?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as Edward chuckled and Jacob...Jacob, for the most part, looked a little embarrassed. "This is going to take awhile to explain," he mutters under his breath. -Jacob/OC: SEQUEL to 'What a Twisted Happy Ending'.
1. Birthday Girl!

**Hello Sequel :) **

**By the way, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter or things are worded a bit weirdly. Because, thanks to my summer reading, I started reading To Kill a Mockingbird...and, yeah...my thought process is a little screwed up -_- Hopefully my normal writing will return safely after a few days...if not...well, FML.**

**Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"You know we're gonna have to go out there eventually, right? We can't keep this up," I glanced over at Quil who was only about 5 inches away from my face, his very large body pressed up against mine in the small cramped up space of Jacob's closet. You see, today was May 23rd…a Saturday to be exact. Also the wonderful marking of my 17th birthday. Jacob having already turned 17 2 months ago…but, no biggy. I'm still better than him – even if he does happen to be 2 freaking months older. Pfft, what a sham.

"We don't have to do squat," I argued back, shaking my head as Quil's breath blasted in my face. I made a weird sound crossing between a gag and a duck quack as I pushed his face away.

"Ugh, why so close to my face? Loser," Quil frowned, pushing my face back with equal amount of force. Not his entire strength of course because, no matter how awesome I am, my head would've probably slammed right through the wall behind me. _That_, my friends, would probably hurt. Well, unless my ninja cape of protectiveness decided to shield me at such a precious moment. But, alas, nothing ninja related has occurred since Jacob and I grounded the Swan chic. Even then it only contained half the ninja awesomeness as any other day I experience. Overall, I was a little disappointed. But even then I met her…boyfriend. A.K.A. the dude that needs a freaking tan. No kidding, the guy is pale as shit. If it weren't that and his unattractive bags under his eyes I'd say he was pretty decent on the eyes.

I shook my head, holding my breath when I heard a pair of footprints walk past the closet door, only hesitating briefly before they continued on. Letting out all the air I held in my lungs I looked over at Quil as he rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall in a bored manner before absently picking some loose threads on a winter jacket.

"You do realize Jacob can smell you and your exact location? And he's probably heard every single word you uttered up to the last second," I sighed, thoroughly irritated as Quil nonchalantly glanced around the dark, cramped up closet.

"Then why doesn't he just find us, smart one?" I hissed, trying -yet failing- to smack him upside the head. The closet was too small for that kind of stuff, I barely had breathing room let alone the space to move my arm. How was I supposed to conflict fake pain upon Quil and his wolfy ass? Huh? Life is so not fair…le sigh.

"He wants you to have fun. No matter how little fun _I'm _having. But, even you have to admit, he's stretching this 'finding you' thing on long enough," I groaned. Quil was such a party pooper. This was my birthday people! I'll play hide-and-seek whenever and however long I wish.

"You didn't _have _to play," I grunted, petting one of Sarah's old fur coats fondly. No matter how bad it smelt after all the years of rotting in this stupid, little closet. It was still pretty damn soft…like a puppy. Huh…I wonder how soft Quil's wolf fur would be if I skinned him and made him into a coat. I looked over at Quil, simultaneously petting the coat with curiosity. Quil, sensing my gaze, glanced over. Seeming a little uncomfortable as I eyed him up.

"What?" He asked, glanced over to the door quickly before back to me. I just shrugged, looking back down at the coat I was petting.

"Oh…nothing…nothing really," I said soothingly, my gaze flickering up to Quil's for a quick second before returning to the soft coat. There was an audible gulp on his part as his eyes flickered between the coat and me, and, almost if he knew what I was thinking, a look of absolute panic crossed his face.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," he hissed warningly, looking ready to practically faint as I gave him an innocent smile.

"Think about what?"

"Kota, that shit ain't funny. You know, if you'd ever mention about turning my luscious fur into a coat that Jacob wouldn't hesitate to make that happen. You _know _that. And I, I beg of you, please. Don't do it," I huffed, sighing heavily. The upside to agreeing to be Jacob's little girly-friend? Besides the amazing make out sessions and the fact I didn't have to hide my ever growing feelings for him…is that it seemed Quil and Embry both grew more afraid of me as each day passed. It was just like old times! The days where I could threaten them and make them quake with fear have returned. Mostly because they know Jacob became some weird…well, I don't know what to call it. But he's been really…eh, protective. Handy? Weird? Lovey-dovey? Stuff like that. And, it seems, Embry and Quil have gotten a list of possibilities with what I could do with such a power. I mean, I would never take advantage of Jake or use him for anything bad, but he did come in great use when I wanted to get Quil and Embry back for revenge. It was like my life was coming all together.

I couldn't be happier.

"I'd doubt Jacob would let me turn you into a coat, Quil," I soothed, feeling a little bit put-down at that. No matter how much Jacob was willing to go on the edge for me to be happy, he did have boundaries. And…killing one of his best friends? I'm sure he'd have enough sense not to do such a thing. Right?

…actually…

"Huh. Maybe he would," I said lowly, making Quil whimper at the thought. Just then the closet door opened, revealing a grinning Jacob as he quickly snatched me up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder before slamming the closet door in Quil's face before he so much as took a step out of the cramped space. Snorting out a loud laugh I gave him a quick kiss on the chin, quickly running down the stairs with him on my heels.

"Okay, okay!" Billy announced, rolling himself into our living room and towards the presents, "it's time to open some gifts – got that birthday girl?" he asked, raising a grey eyebrow in my direction. I stood up straight, giving him a salute. Billy rolled his eyes, going to the perfectly wrapped present in pink. Joy…

"This, my dear, is from Rebecca…you know, since she couldn't be here," I nodded, offering a smirk.

"Looks like Rebecca," I said somewhat nicely, but only to make a face as I saw the pink, sparkly card. Jeesh, this women was trying to kill me.

"Oh, stop acting like it's going to eat you and just open it," Jacob whined, leading me over to the couch as he sat next to me, giving me a wet open mouthed kiss on the cheek.

"Eck. Keep the saliva in your mouth, dude," I muttered darkly, just barely noticing when Quil dragged himself into the living room with a very annoyed look on his face. Someone was a little cranky…

"Yeah. Nobody wants to see that crap," Embry yelled out, making a few people snicker and the others pip in their agreements. The pack, as weird as that sounds, were fairly easy to get along with. I mean, Paul and I had our little spits of disagreements here and there. Mostly noting the fact that he had a little crush on Jacob's sister – Rachel. And Rachel…being Rachel, was like an older sister to me. Meaning I was like a little sister to her. And since she's only ever had a little brother…meant I got a little spoiled. And, if you were as smart as I was, you'd find many ways to turn Rachel against Paul. Which was real fun when you got into it. Kind of like a hobby…

As for Sam, and Jared? They were a little…dull. I mean, they were okay guys, but they really had to loosen up. And then there's Seth, and Leah Clearwater. Seth is…still Seth. Though he does look a lot older, and his hair was cut short – much to my dismay, he was still really adorable at heart. The cutest thing though? Apparently he idolizes Jacob. I swear, if I didn't want Jacob for myself I would totally set him and Seth up. How cute would that be? And Leah…she's…so far my favorite person. The girl doesn't take shit; a very good quality if I must say so myself. And then there were the girlfriends of the pack. Though there wasn't much. Just about 2 girls, and a little kid with the name of Claire.

"My birthday – my rules. And I say Jacob and I can suck face wherever we wish," I stuck my tongue out, unwrapping the sparkly pink envelope to see a care with a picture of a baby on it. Blinking I could only spare Jacob an incredulous look before he shrugged, thus egging me on to read the inside of the card.

"Read it out loud!" Rachel called out, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I swallowed nervously, eyeing her up before hesitantly opening the piece of paper, not bothering to skim it before I read it out loud.

"_Dear Kota, happy birthday! 17…that's a big number. And since you're getting older – I can only guess you're starting to get those sudden urges. Sooo…here's a little something, something ;) –Becca_," I was pretty sure my face paled a little as I eyed the tiny little box carefully, not exactly positive if I wanted to open it. Let alone touch it.

"Oh, come on, Kota, it can't be that bad," Jacob coaxed, handing me the horribly decorated, yet neatly wrapped present.

"This is Rebecca, Jake. If I didn't know any better – there could be a dinosaur egg in there. Well…then again, that would actually be pretty cool…" Maybe Becca's code for 'sudden urges' meant raising a dinosaur? I sighed. One can only hope…eh, what the hell? Might as well get this over with.

Quickly tearing open the present I was met with…

Oh dear gosh.

"Condoms?" I squeaked out, spazzing out as I threw the present at the ground, causing several little packages of said condoms to scatter across the entire living room floor. I'm pretty sure if my face got any redder my head would've popped with tomato juice. Embry and Quil simultaneously busted out with laughter while everyone else either send me a grin and a wink, or a sympathetic smile. As for Jacob?

I simply couldn't look at him. Who knows what kind of thoughts popped into his head?

"Jacob if you're thinking about getting sex…leave," I growled, peeking over to see his face match a similar shade of red as mine. He blinked over at me, looking ashamed as he slowly got up…thus leaving the room. My eyes widened; this was awkward.

"Oh Jesum," I splutter as Embry and Quil roared into another round of laughter.


	2. I Don't Believe You Were Invited

**Chapter two :) …anyways, I just wanted to apologize because I told myself I'd give credit to my reviewers on the last chapter of "What a Twisted Happy Ending". I. Didn't. -_- So I must do that now! Reviewers from Book 1 of Jacob/Lakota! :D (No anonymous reviews written:\ I see no point seeing as they are…anonymous ;p but thanks anyways KISSES!;))**

**Fallenqueen2,  
><strong>Lucyana12,  
><strong>DragonbBy,<strong>  
>Luli Cullen,<br>**Puckabrina Alee,  
><strong>Crazybee3,  
><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967,<br>**RANDOMCOOKIENINJA,  
><strong>KikiLovesYou,<br>**bla338,**  
>Professor Giggles,<strong>  
>themaddster101,<br>**loverofallthings7,  
><strong>LadyAmazon,  
><strong>happinie93,<br>**Kamillia,  
><strong>HappyMitzz,<br>**SethsMYwolf,  
><strong>SmileYouLiveLonger,<br>**mrsjustenbeeebir123,  
><strong>Fallenlily366,<br>**A Rose's Blush,  
><strong>PsychoticButLoveable,<br>**XxTearsIntheRainxX,  
><strong>loveyDovey01,<br>**SilverStarsFalling,  
><strong>luna moon18,<br>**EmiLovesYou,  
><strong>ArcticGrl,<br>**xxxNinaxxx,  
><strong>MikaHimura,<br>**JuStIn-DrEw-BiEbEr679,  
><strong>daniella513,<br>**teamjacob22,  
><strong>FlyingNargles,<strong>  
>LilMissSocrates<p>

**All done:) Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Talk to me. Come on, talk to me. I know you're not mad. Talk. Talk. Come on. Come on," Jacob repeated, poking my arm with his large, beefy finger. Somehow, after 2 hours after opening Rebecca's rather…personal present Jacob found his way back into the party. Knowing fairly well 2 hours was more than enough for me to get over the whole scene. And I was over it. I was completely and totally over it. Now that I think of it…it was pretty funny; freaking hilarious to be exact. But I'll be damned if I give Embry and or Quil the satisfaction. As for Jacob…? Still sorta awkward. I mean, I kind of did expect him to get…_ideas_, but the fact that he didn't even try to hide it irks me. Therefor I hid my way in the highest tower – A.K.A the closet with Sarah's fur coat. All the while I entertained myself with a paddle ball that Paul had given me wrapped in newspaper. Having successfully bounced the ball against the paddle about 32 times in a row. Or at least I _was _until Jacob squeezed his fat ass in the closet and started to poke me.

With a nice side dish of 'buggin' the fuck out of me'. It was like he had no sense of personal space, whatsoever. Maybe I liked playing with a childhood toy alone in a dark closet with various furry coats. But no_ooooo_, someone's just gotta screw that up, don't they?

"Kotaaaaaa," Jacob whined loudly, poking me in the stomach. I flinched backwards as I resisted the urge to giggle; the bastard knew all my weak points.

"Kota," Jacob whispered, his mouth close to my ear, "talk to me? Yeah, come on. Talk. Talk. Kota? Kota? Jones? Lakota Dyani Jones…talk," he continued to chant in my ear, his finger now poking me in the ribs, bicep, forearm, stomach, thigh, cheek, forehead, and neck.

"I _know _you're not mad," he continued, going silent for about a second before he literally stuck his tongue out and licked the side of my face, thus making some sort of invisible cord in my head snap.

"What!" I yelled, smacking him on the shoulder with my wooden paddle ball.

Thus _breaking _the wooden paddle ball.

I stared in utter horror at my broken toy, feeling the tears prick at my eyes. The paddle ball barely got to live a good life…

"Look what your muscular, hott, beefy shoulder did!" I spazzed out, continuing to beat Jacob with my already broken birthday present. Jacob, however, seemed to find this funny as he began laughing. Knowing very well that I wasn't all that pissed. Just really, really annoyed. And maybe a bit tired. But, hey, it was my freaking party – I can do what I want. Even if that means crying, laughing, spitting, or just downright ignoring everyone.

"I'll get you a new one, I swear," Jacob chuckled, taking the broken wood and discarded rubber ball away from me gently while he smiled. I smiled back regardless, leaning up against him as I sighed, my annoyance with him slowly fading away.

"So…where's my present?" I asked innocently, blinking up at Jacob's cocky grin.

"It's at your house, hidden in a place only _you _can find," Jacob tapped my nose happily, giving me a peck on the lips with a happy sigh. I grunted in return, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Is that just some ploy to keep me busy so you can buy yourself more time to actually get me my present?" I challenged, only to have him wink in return.

"That's a secret," he whispered lowly, making those tummy flutters return full force. Just when I thought they were gone, "I love that," Jacob confessed just as lowly, putting his hand over my heart, a calm smile stretching across his face. Before he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on mine.

"My boob?" I asked skeptically, making Jacob shake his head slightly, before shrugging.

"I was talking about your heartbeat – but, yeah, I like your boobs too." I wish I had my paddleball back – then I could beat him with it. I glared, covering my chest as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dream on."

"Every night," I stared at Jacob for a while, giving him a blank expression before I got up.

"I hate your face," I muttered darkly, opening the closet door and skipping my way down the stairs. What I didn't expect, though, was…a certain someone standing in the middle of the living room. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped.

"Kota why'd you- _oh_. Hey Bells." Maybe this was a little dramatic, but, I could've sworn any happy feeling I've ever experienced in my entire life melted away. Anger, hatred, and disgust moving towards a single person in the middle of Jacob's living room. And on my birthday. My stomach twisted, and I felt like I wanted to throw up…on her face.

"Hey Jake and…Lakota," Bella said simply, a happy smile on her face. I wanted to claw it right off.

"Who is this 'Lakota' you speak of?" I taunted, moving my way towards the life sized stuffed wolf Embry got me. Picking it up as I hugged it possessively against my chest. Jacob watched me, slightly amused, and the other part in awe.

"Sorry about, Kota, she's a little cranky. My sister-"

"Rachel?" Bella guessed, making Jacob shake his head.

"Rebecca. She got Lakota some, eh…" blush spread across his cheeks as he glanced over at me, and all I could do was smile wickedly as I answered for him.

"She got me some condoms!" I enthused, making Bella's face flush.

"Aren't you guys a little too…_young_?" She asked carefully, giving Jacob a pointed look before giving me a look crossed between disgust and…well, mostly disgust. But, she could screw off, she wasn't my mom or anything. I'll have sex if I want to!...which I don't…not now at least…but. Mleh, you get it.

"It was a joke," Jacob put in lightly, smiling reassuringly. I pouted, whining like a little kid.

"Does that mean you don't want to have sex with me?" I complained, just as Embry walked into the living room. His eyes widened as he glanced between me and Jake, skipping over Bella entirely.

"Jake, man, I told you she wanted you!" Embry boasted, slapping Jacob hard on the back while Jake covered his face with his hands. Obviously trying to hide his blush – or smile. Whatever expression that smart ass is holding.

"Embry…get out. Kota," Jacob turned to look at me, shaking his head, "you get a time out," I blanched, spluttering.

"What? That's not fair! It's my birthday, I don't-"

"Time out," Jacob nodded, pointing towards the kitchen. I shook my head in protest, only to have Jacob sigh heavily, pointing once more towards the kitchen door.

"Think about what you said," I frowned, sluggishly complying.

"Goldfish juice," I mumbled under my breath. Leaving the room I entered the kitchen, coming face to face with the rest of the pack, Embry's very warm arm wrapping around my shoulders before he ruffled my hair, deciding that he'd rather take a seat and rest his butt then stand with me in the middle of the kitchen. Rude…

"What's she doing here?" I sighed, sitting next to Billy and my dad. Billy sighed, giving me a hearty pat on the back.

"Bella just wanted to see Jacob – invite him to her graduation as well as the rest of the pack. She means well," Billy smiled, making me frown.

"She got me a time out," I objected, making Billy raise a brow.

"How old are you turning again, sweetheart?" He questioned teasingly. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I easily snatched up the rest of his cake, shoving the whole thing in my mouth before I started talking, crumbs spilling out onto the plate.

"What? She doesn't want to wish me a happy birthday? Besides; why is she still bothering Jacob? Isn't she supposed to be-" swallow, "-cuddling with that pale dude that she calls 'Edward'," I asked, sneering. I guess I get it. Jacob and Bella were somewhat friends, but the way she's treated him in the past irritated me. I tell you, if a guy ever treated me half as badly as she treated Jake I would've handed his ass to him on a platter. No way would I be able to be his _friend_. I don't know, maybe it's just me but, hey, I do like to think my decisions are the best. What would the world be if they didn't have people such as mwah to knuckle losers like Swan down? It would be a place full of turds, nuggets, lady skirts, and a handful of gremlin poppers. I shuddered, grabbing Paul's glass of milk and gulping it down. What a horrible world that would be…

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Paul taunted, snatching his milk back as some of it splashed on the table. Much to Billy's dismay, because, you know, someone's gonna have to clean that up.

I snorted, waving my hand, "jealous? Of _what_? I mean, I guess she's kinda pretty but, look at me! I'm the whole package, baby. The _whole _package," Paul shrugged as he sipped at his milk, absently checking Rachel out as she bent down to get a drink from the fridge. Quil stared at me, his brows furrowed as he squinted at me, staring at something on my forehead.

"Is that a pimple?" he asked, still squinting. I pouted, selfconciously putting my side bangs over the pesky blemish.

"No," I mumbled.


	3. A Tug Of War

**Nawwww, you guys are sweet little buttered blue birds;) Now for chapter three, and as the Spanish say 'thrice' –Pfft, we wish :( On other notes, I now currently have the 'Robot Chicken' theme song stuck in my head…how annoying -_- As for the review questions I've decided to answer them right now just in case anybody else had similar questions.  
><strong>

**-Someone wanted to know what happened to Kota's mom, and, as said in the first book, her mother had passed away. Leaving Lakota to live with her dad.**

**-And then another person asked what my opinion on the whole Sam, Emily, Leah fiasco. Considering that in some sick kind of way that they were all technically related. And my opinion? I've never supported Sam and Emily's relationship. I've always felt, as a person, Emily wasn't really that nice. Because…she was **too **nice. You know the kind of people I'm talking about? Too nice…leads to un-nice things O.o**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Happy birthday!" Kim squealed, appearing out of absolutely nowhere as she tackled me in a hug from behind, I squeaked out in shock as Jared stood up, grinning widely as his girlfriend nearly decapitated me with her arm hold around my neck. Choking and half gurgling I pried her hands off from around my neck, causing her to latch around my waist instead as she squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh I've got the _perfect _present for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, woman, just let go," I gasped, finally pealing her off me as I protectively wrapped my arms around my middle, eying the tiny brunette up as Jared grinned, giving her a sweeping kiss, "no kissing at my party," I added angrily, making Jared pull away. Kim grinned, slapping him on the chest and skipping past with an all too cheerful demeanor. Wasn't she supposed to be shy? Jeesh.

"You heard the girl. Lips to yourself," she teased, happily handing me my gift before she made herself comfortable at the table. Jared glared at me, shaking his head in disapproval.

"So you and Jake can smack face and touch tongue but I can't kiss my girl?"

"Exactly," I huffed, unwrapping the gift without a second thought. Staring down at it my jaw popped open, my eyebrows furrowing as I stared at the little circular container. What the-

"What is with you people?" I groaned, slamming the top over it. Kim shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I just thought with you getting older and all…besides, better safe than sorry," she shrugged, giggling a little. The pack all looked over at me, eying me suspiciously before their gaze dropped down to the present. I glared at all of them, holding the gift closed tighter and against my chest. No way was this happening. First the condoms and now…I shook my head, giving Kim a scowl. To think these were the people I hung out with. Jesum! Did they all think I wanted sex already? I mean, Becca isn't even _here_ and even she…gah!

"What's in it?" Embry questioned, leaning over and reaching a hand out to take the present. I snatched it away quickly, giving him my best 'touch it and die' look that he easily shied away from. Deciding to bow his head and eat his cake quietly like a good little boy. Walking backwards and away from them all I keep a watchful eye out for anyone that might make a sudden move. I was so not showing them this. In fact, I'm going to burn the present, every little pill for every little month. One by one. Burned! Ash to ash. Dead, gone, vamoose.

"The things you guys think I want for my birthday just..." I shook my head at Kim, watching her blush and giggle some more, "disgusting," I added. Birth control? I mean, _really_? It's just…was everyone in La Push expecting me to be this horny? Come on. I have standards!

"Hey Lakota," Jacob grinned, Bella following behind him as he gave me a kiss on the forehead, easily snaking his arm around my waist as Bella stood there…awkwardly. Surprise, surprise. I eyed her up, grasping the nicely decorated present tighter against my chest. I had half the right mind to give this present to her right now. See how she'd react…tempting…very tempting indeed.

"What'cha got there?" Jacob teased, nearly ripping the present out of my hands with complete ease as I went wide eyed. Frozen to the spot as Jacob opened it up. Covering my face with my hands I tried not to scream out of embarrassment. Don't look at his face, don't look at his face, don't look at his face, don't look at his freaking face…Jacob's breath washed over my ear, signaling that he had obviously popped my personal bubble. I could feel his bottom lip brush against my ear as his voice dropped down to a husky whisper.

"We going to use these?" Oh my-

"NO!" I screamed -maybe a bit too loudly- as I slapped him on the chest with all my might. The entire kitchen went quiet, and I mean…quiet, quiet. So quiet that you'd be able to hear a German ghost swearing at Paul. It was just that quiet. Glancing around the kitchen Billy and my dad stared at me, very much shocked at my loud outburst. Paul, Embry, and Quil looked ready to cry from the laughter they were holding in, Rachel and Kim were wide-eyed, but had very large shit-eating grins on their face, and Bella…hell, I didn't even _know_. The girl was just outright staring. And Jacob... pressing my lips together I glanced up at him, very much relieved to see him smiling wide as ever. And for a moment there I thought I hurt his feelings. Blinking up at Jacob innocently he continued to smile, his wink seeming to be the off button to the silence. And just like that; normal.

"You guys are so weird," I muttered out loud, making Jacob chuckle, tugging at the end of my hair gently.

"But you love us anyways," he sang, I eyed him up, my gaze flickering over to Bella's fidgeting form once before smirking.

"Maybe," Jacob raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to my face, his hands on my hips.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Because I'd have no problem convincing you," he teased, nipping at my bottom lip. I pouted, resting my forehead on his slightly before giving a little shrug, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I don't think you could do it, in _fact _I-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a room!" Paul cried out, making me pull back away from Jacob, giving him a glare. The nugget totally ruined the moment.

"And you wonder why Rebecca got you condoms," Rachel giggled, making my cheeks heat up. Gremlin Popper.

Take a large step away from Jacob I ignored his groan of disapproval from him, deciding to look back over at Bella. She was staring at me, oddly enough. I don't know what it was but it was just…I shuddered, sticking my tongue out at her. Bitch gotta learn to keep her eyes to herself.

**Bella's point of view: **(HOLY GASP!)

My stomach knotted uncomfortably at the sight of Jacob, _my _Jacob embracing another women. And the sad part was that he wasn't even _my _Jacob, technically. He used to be. He used to be my sun, the boy- no, the man, that healed me when Edward left. I thought he was my best friend, the guy I could count on. I thought he had loved me, what happened to that? The times he held me, just for the heck of it. The things he whispered in my ear when I felt the hole in my chest tear…what happened to that Jacob? This man…holding another women…he wasn't the Jacob I used to know. He doesn't look at me like he looks at _her_, it was like overnight his feelings for me disappeared entirely. And all he wanted to do is be with her. I knew I didn't hold a candle to the girl in his arms. She was Quileute – she was part of his tribe. She grew up with him. She had been his best friend first…I was just an unwelcomed guest. And the thing I hated the most? She got in the way. She stood in the middle of Jacob and I. She didn't like me, and I nowhere near liked her. She was mean. Had no respect. She didn't hold her tongue, and she didn't seem to have a sensitive bone in her body. It was just…cockiness. Mean. Conceited.

I knew she'd have Jacob pick one day or another. Me…or her? And she was going to win. But I couldn't let her win. I simply couldn't.

"Maybe," her voice dipped low, barely audible for my ears, but the fact that she was getting closer to my Jacob singed the hole in my chest. It didn't tear like it had with Edward, but it almost burned. The feeling becoming bitter and…raw. I hated her even more.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Because I'd have no problem convincing you." I couldn't listen. Why was I listening? Why had I come here? Just to torture myself?

"I don't think you could do it, in fact I-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a room!" I continued to look at her. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to tell her that she couldn't have Jacob. That Jacob wouldn't love her like he loved me. She may be younger, and she may have roots and connections, but that didn't matter. I was better on the inside. She wasn't. She was like Jessica and Lauren combined; she only wanted to hurt me. Was she using Jacob? My eyes flickered to his face quickly, the hole in my chest burning once again. He wasn't looking at me; it was like I wasn't even there. He was staring at _her_. Some kid that just turned 17 – not me. A full grown women. 19 should've gave me an advantage to this…I should be the one in the lead.

"And you wonder why Rebecca got you condoms," Jacob's sister laughed. Light, airy, and perfect. I knew the pack was nothing like the Cullen's. They weren't perfect, or flawless enough for that. But they were wonderfully beautiful in their own ways. It was like a family. Living, breathing, and the whole 9 yards. They were _alive_.

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, unable to look away as _she _looked over. It wasn't just a look that questioned my reason for staring, and it didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable from under my stare. It was blank, guarded, and worst of all _taunting_. When her tongue poked out I knew what I meant. That she had won. She knows what I want, and she's determined to keep it from me.

Lakota was going to take away my Jacob.

"Jacob? Can we talk, please?" I asked, my eye brows furrowing with concern as I glanced back over at Lakota who was watching me now, her brown eyes burning the hole in my chest more to nothing but crisp. Because that look said it all; she wanted me gone. She didn't want me here. She didn't want me talking to Jacob.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily.


	4. Never Too Late To Win The Race

**First day of school -_- And yes, this means either it's 6 o'clock in the morning as I wait for the bus to come strolling by – or I just returned. Whichever; today is going to suck :P **

**As for the whole Lakota/Jacob/Bella thing? I know this story is Jacob and Lakota and you're wondering 'why the hell was Bella's point of view in there'? My answer to that? It's just too darn fun to create pretend drama :D**

…**I'm sure you guys are going to love this scene. WHERE JACOB TELLS BELLA ABOUT IMPRINTING! –Lol xD Bet'cha know what's next, huh?**

**Review?**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Jacob? Can we talk, please?" No, no you cannot. I whipped my head to look over at Bella, very much angered to see her giving Jacob some sort of dopey, wide-eyed 'I'm about to cry' look. I scowled. Bella may be taller than me, and older, but if you count my maturity against hers I'd say I was a good 3 years ahead of her. Plus I could take her down. It was easy enough. Then again, girls were considerably harder to beat u. Or…at least it's harder to get away trouble free. I mean, there's only few girls in existence that know how to take a punch without running off and crying. Guys at least try to protect their dignity and pride and say they were jumped or some exciting shit like that. They wouldn't dare say, 'a girl just beat me up'. That sentence would never look too pretty coming from any man's mouth.

"Didn't you already talk to him?" I asked, frowning. Feeling nausea bubble in my throat. Someone was obviously up to no good. Which means my handy and spectacular eavesdropping skills are in order. She wants to talk to Jacob? She's gonna have to talk to me too.

"I-" Bella paused, glancing between Jacob and I before taking in a deep breath, seeming rather determined, "this is important. It can't wait." Well then…

"Oh," I said, pretending to understand as I looked between the two of them," well, _Bells_, if it's that important than, yeah…sure. Go ahead." See that? Amazing acting skills right there. Bella actually looked rather surprised, giving me a startled expression as she blinked several times. Turning around I smiled at a confused and skeptical Jacob, him watching me rather closely.

"Jacob, baby, you know I can't stand the staring," I said seriously, shaking my head. Jacob returned the gesture, leaning in closer so he was whispering right in my ear, his warm breath washing over the side of my face.

"What are you doing?"

"You did say to play nice," I smiled toothily, tilting my head to the side as I clasped my hands behind my back. Not that such a position really convinced Jacob. He's known me long enough to understand that I was, indeed, up to trouble. But, hey, he was used to it. Besides, him being a 200 pound, beefy werewolf kind of prevented me from beating him up physically. Because, hell, you saw what he did to my paddle ball! And I honestly wasn't into the whole emotional manipulating thing…but I do use the silent treatment awfully a lot lately. Something Jacob cannot stand? My silence. Silence is never good…silence is that one part in a horror movie where the murderer decides to show up. Not when there's a branch knocking on the window, not when a pet cat runs across the room. No…when it's silent. Creepy as hell, if I must say.

"Lakota? My Kota? _The _Lakota Dyani Jones; playing _nice_? And I thought I'd never see the day." Such a drama queen that boy is, exaggerate every little thing I do why don't you? I rolled my eyes, leaning up against the fridge as Bella grabbed onto Jacob's wrist –I wanted to bite her freaking hand off– and led him outside, glancing back at me over her shoulder every few seconds. Narrowing my eyes suspiciously I waited a few seconds, very much aware of every pair of eyes on me.

"You're going to follow them, right?" Quil asked, nervously glancing at the door the two disappeared behind.

"Yep," I stated, popping the 'p'. I mean, get a grip people. What kind of person would I be if I didn't follow them? A respectful kind, that's what.

And we all know that's not me.

"Talk to you guys later," I sang, skipping out the door and into the very depressing weather. To think the sun would show up during my birthday, you know? But no_ooooo _it has to go and be a bitch. I scoffed, making out the outline of both Bella and Jacob's bodies walking down the street. Okay, maybe not Bella's, but Jacob's big ass was kind of hard not to see.

**Bella's point of view**: (Don't get me wrong…I hate Bella, but this scene is a lot easier to write in her point of view)

I couldn't understand what Lakota was up to, why she gave in so easily. She was up to something. I bit my bottom lip nervously, glancing up at Jacob as he looked straight ahead, a faraway look in his eyes. Was he thinking about me? Was he thinking about _her_?

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered uncertainly, playing with the hem of my shirt as I glanced up at him. He was so much taller than I remembered. I know he was a werewolf or, shapeshifter, but he was just…so much taller than Edward. He was warmer than Edward. But Edward; Edward was so much more classy. Jacob was the kind of boy you'd meet as a rebound, Edward was the real deal. But with Jake…we had history. And I loved him – he just had to understand that. Edward may be it, Edward may be the man I'll marry and have eternity with, but I loved Jacob too. I loved him so much. He had to know that; he had to know that Lakota couldn't love him like I loved him. I was better for him, she wasn't.

"You know how much Lakota eats? And how much I eat?" Jacob asked, smiling widely. I furrowed my brow, not exactly sure but nodded anyways. Even then it seemed my answer, whether it to be yes or no, wouldn't make a difference. He seemed more concentrated on talking to himself other than me. He was still too far away.

"I was thinking…our kids will definitely be a handful when it comes to food," I swallowed thickly, the tears brimming my eyes as the hole in my chest burned darkly. Almost like it was laughing in my face. The sentence echoing in my head, 'our kids'. He was already thinking about kids? With _her_? What if she couldn't give him kids? Not the way I could. I shook my head, the first tear falling as we stopped walking, standing right in the middle of an abandoned beach. Jacob looked down at me, frowning at the tear before he slowly wiped it away with his thumb, curiosity straining against his beautiful face. I stared up at him, biting my bottom lip before ducking my head slightly. Looking up at him from under my eye lashes. Trying to gain enough courage and strength to keep the tears away. I had to be strong when I told him; I couldn't let my emotions get in the way.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked, giving me a worried look. I shook my head, taking in a deep gulp of air before shakily reaching out for his hand, gently placing it on my cheek and holding it there. Trying to give him a sign, something, _anything _to tell him that I was going to fight for him. That I loved him more than anyone else could, in the simple gesture I wanted to tell him that he'll always have a place in my heart, and I'll fight anything to keep him there. I'll fight for a spot in his heart.

"Why?" I whispered, taking in his slightly horrified, but mostly confused face. Jacob slowly eased his hand away, breaking my heart further to nothing but pieces.

"Why what? Bella I don't…not anymore," Jacob shook his head, seeming to catch onto what I was trying to tell him. Something words could never express. But what he didn't understand, all those times he tried to convince me that I loved him, that he loved me too. I could still see it. No matter how small that part may be growing, he still loved me. I knew it, he just _had _to.

"Jacob what happened between us? I thought you loved me? You said you'd fight for me," I whispered, grabbing his hand again and holding it against my heart that was beating embarrassingly fast. Jacob smiled sadly, gently easing his hand away from my grasp for the second time. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the pain increase as several tears streaked down my cheeks. What happened to my Jacob? Where was he?

"Bella," he whispered, cupping my face and bringing it up so he was looking directly at me, "you love Edward, and I love Lakota. I love her so much. And, yes, maybe I did love you but that was in the past, we chose our directions. It's time we let go," he whispered, letting go of my face and taking a step back, giving me a sad little smile. I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. I was dreaming, this couldn't be the end. Jacob and I were supposed to go further than this. We were supposed to last forever. He was my best friend; _my _Jacob.

"You couldn't have, it was too fast, Jacob. Why now? Why don't you love me now? Why _now_?" Jacob smiled slightly, shaking his head and giving a short chuckle.

"That's the same question Lakota asked," anger fueled my body, making the tears become hot with rage. Was he comparing me to her now? Was I not good enough? So now he had to _compare _me to _her_?

"She's not me!" I spat out, making Jacob's face harden into a frown.

"And you're not her," he returned just as easily, but less forcefully. I gasped, feeling a whole new kind of rejection grasp at my chest, clawing its way out.

"Jacob…" I whispered, completely dejected, "I love you," I continued, biting my lip and looking out towards the ocean. Why didn't he understand? Why won't he listen? Did he have to be so stubborn…?

"I loved you too, Bella."

"Loved," I scoffed, shaking my head and giving him my best glare, "am I not good enough now? What _changed _Jacob! ?" I shouted, taking a step towards him through my anger. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, he's not seeing clearly.

"I imprinted," he replied calmly, my anger not effecting him in the slightest. He was far away again, much too far away. It was like I couldn't reach him, something…

"Imprinting?" I asked, trying to calm myself down like he had. We couldn't fight, that's not what we do. We don't fight. Jacob sighed a little, chuckling to himself before a permanent smile settled on his face. Looking completely at ease as he tucked his hands in his pockets, grinning out into the ocean.

"Do you know Sam and Emily…?" I nodded mutely, watching him now, "You know the connection they have? The lovey dovey looks? The way they move together? That's imprinting. Imprinting is…a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The second you see her nothing else matters. It's just her…only her."

"Sounds forceful," I whispered quietly, watching the smile drop.

"It's not, there's always that feeling, knowing that you _can _depart from her. But you don't want to. There's no _need _to. She's the girl you know you love forever, she's the sun to the dark-"

"The peanut to your jelly?" I asked, irritated now. Jacob laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah…I guess. But, honestly, she's more like the jelly to my peanut," I frowned, toeing the sand.

"You sound like you know the feeling."

"I do," he answered shortly, the smile returning full force, almost as if it never disappeared in the first place.

"Lakota?" I breathed disbelievingly, a dark clutch ripping at my chest angrily. At it wasn't a little prick this time, it was a rip. A Band-Aid being torn off skin. This pain was almost too painful to be mended.

I've lost him.

I bit my lip, taking a step towards Jacob. But I had to at least try. I had to find him again, I had to find my Jacob. Taking in a hesitant breath I clumsily, yet shakily hooked my arms around his neck, taking him off guard as I quickly guided his lips down to meet mine.

To show him that, imprint or not, I'll be here.


	5. Codenames Fix Everything Even A Heart

**School tomorrow :,-( Which means I must update! And this chapter, my friends, is all Lakota ^-^ :-) And...sorry if it kind of sucks but I've been really, really, REALLY wanting to do this chapter and I had several different outcomes. One where Lakota goes up and nearly kills Jacob and Bella. One where she cries. And one where she decides to use such juicy information from both Jacob and Bella. Overall I had this written in about 4 different ways and thought this one was probably the most realistic and drama filled. Review? **

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

I hadn't heard anything from the conversation, seeing as they were standing out in the open without so much of a decent hiding spot. But I sure did _see _some pretty interesting things.

There are times where, I don't know, you just really, really, _really _want to punch someone in the mouth. More specifically after prying such a disgusting mouth off of your boyfriend then thoroughly hurtling your fist towards said mouth. Thus knocking some teeth out or maybe bringing the person to unconsciousness. I don't know…something like that. But all I really know is that, the moment Bella put her mouth on _my _boyfriend. _My _best friend. _My _Jacob. _My _partner in crime. I swear I could've killed anything in sight. Jacob included.

I literally had to dig my fingers into the tree next to me, my nails nearly snapping as I rooted them in the flaky bark. My eyes were wide and my heart was thrumming. I couldn't even understand why I hadn't stomped right over there, yanked the bitch's hair right out of her skull before thoroughly beating her to a bloody pulp. It was all I could really think about, actually. And I sure as hell knew it wasn't just a little knick of girlfriend jealousy because, hell, if it was, I'm sure I would have no trouble just punching her in the mouth. But this moment, time froze. Melodramatic? Quite possibly. But I'm going to tell it to you straight. My head pounded, my heart ached, and I felt like I was going to vomit. But that wasn't why – no, I couldn't of cared less if Bella threw herself like a desperate hussy everywhere she went. But the fact Jacob didn't pull away – in fact, he brought her closer – broke every little sense of 'what would Lakota do' in my head. I had no desire to walk over there; even if my thoughts screamed exactly that.

Because, if I went over there, I was afraid of what I'd hear from Jacob. I know, I know. Me? Lakota? Feeling insecure. Pfft.

My thoughts exactly.

Let me tell you this one thing, and I'll tell you once. I wasn't going to march over there and tear that bitch into pieces, or even knee Jacob in the balls for not pushing her away. Instead; I opted to do it the most painful way. The way I knew would get under both Jacob and Bella's skin. They can pretend this was a secret – that no one but them knows. They can pretend _all _they want.

Call it blackmail, if you will. And as disappointed as I suspect you are, you know you'd do the same thing. Why not let Jacob own up to his mistake rather than catching him in the act? Why not test him? Yes; it was a logical and more sophisticated way to do this, I'll admit. And I was actually pretty damn proud.

But that didn't mean I still didn't want to tear them both the fuck up.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hey Lakota!" Quil shouted happily when I came marching through Jacob's front door. I glared over at Quil, not in the mood for his happy shit.

"Screw off," I growled, still stomping like a mad women. Mostly trying to get rid of the urge to hurt someone by letting off some steam with my feet.

"Wow…what crawled up your ass?"

"I said _screw off_," I hissed at him, making Quil blink, looking actually hurt by my snapping at him. I mean, it wasn't every day I was actually peeved off at him. I was fairly sarcastic in my comebacks with Quil – hell, call it random. But I've never actually been _this _mad. Let's just say Bella and Jacob are real lucky not to be getting the end of this, or I really do believe Bella would be a bloody pulp by now. Jacob on the other hand – he's another story considering he's still an indestructible wall of wolf steel. But I'm sure I could find a crowbar somewhere – maybe a hammer.

"Kota, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I paused, looking between Billy, Quil, Embry, and Paul. All of which were giving me these wide eyed looks that obviously said they knew something was up, and they wanted to know now. I tilted my head. Should I rat Jacob out? It didn't even take me a second to know the answer; yes. The more people on my side, the better.

You cross Lakota Dyani Jones and you pay for it. Big time.

"Is Jacob here yet, or coming?" I asked, making Embry slowly shake his head.

"No…"

"Good; now listen quick, and listen good. My little eavesdropping got a lot more juicy than I thought," I said somewhat sharply but mostly a little bitter, all of their eyes widened at that, knowing fairly well what that meant. And even if they didn't I'm not sure I'd be able to say it out loud without ripping their heads off. Or maybe even my own. Everyone seemed to have their own opinions about what I said, each of their words jumbling up in a hectic heap of sentences.

"No way! Always knew he was a two timing cock sucker." Paul.

"Jacob wouldn't do that…not to you…" Billy.

"Dude's got hell to pay when he gets back." Quil.

"Should we skin him alive?" Embry.

"Here's the thing, troops," I said seriously, making all four of them blink, "Jacob -code name Hamster- does not know. I repeat: Hamster does not know. As for Bella -code name Leg Spreader- does not know either. But let you all be warned, Hamster and Leg Spreader seemed busy enough, and each will pay on their own terms."

"Leg Spreader?" Quil asked, "Hamster? What kind of code names are those? I want one!" I shook my head pursing my lips. Now was really not the time, but…why not?

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms, "Quil, you're Helen-"

"What! ?"

"Don't get all prissy, you're the one who wanted one. Embry, you're _The Wave_. Paul, you're Tina-"

"I don't want no damn code name."

"Billy, you're papa bear. And _I_, my troops, am sister bear. Understood?"

"Man, I don't want to be Helen," Quil whined, making Paul roll his eyes, returning to whatever he was watching on the TV, obviously not in the mood to acknowledge my nickname for him. Tina…I think it fits. Got a nice ring to it too, you know?

"This information is classified and will not be shared, got it?" They nodded; well, not Paul. Or –ahem- Tina.

"_Tina_?" I asked, makingEmbry -_The Wave_- start snickering and Quil smile slightly. Obviously seeing that his codename Helen was nothing compared to Paul's Tina.

"Whatever," he answered flatly, not taking the bait in my nickname for him. As much as that left a little damper on my growing fun, I couldn't let it bother me. I had to forget about the whole…Hamster thing with Leg Spreader…I had to act casual. I didn't see anything. Absolutely nothing. Yeah…as far as I know they really did just talk. They didn't kiss or anything…

I closed my eyes trying to keep myself from punching the wall next to me. Gosh knows that wouldn't end up well for my fists.

"Hamster," Embry sang, making it very clear Jacob was coming, I nodded, looking between Quil and Embry as they both mouthed 'leg spreader' a short second after to signal that Bella was also coming. Now's the fun part. Smiling happily I plopped down next to Tina, yanking the remote away from his hands the moment Hamster and Leg Spreader walked through the door, each looking absolutely exhausted. I couldn't blame them though, shoving each other's tongues down one another's throat can be exhausting.

"Have a good talk?" I asked casually, smiling happily as Jacob looked down at the floor avoiding my gaze, as Bella cradled a hand to her chest.

"It was okay; we didn't talk about much." No. You two were too busy kissing. I smiled, giving Quil a look when he glanced over at me worriedly. He couldn't give us away. No pity because nothing happened. Just talking – not much as Jacob had said because they were too busy kiss- I cleared my throat, moving my train of thought over to Bella's very limp looking hand.

"What's with her hand?" I asked, nodding to Bella as she bit her lip.

"I…broke it." My eyes widened. Making me look over at them sharply. Jacob still looking impossibly miserable and looking ready to die on the spot as Bella glanced between him and me. All in all, I was sorry to say I missed the breaking of her hand. She deserved it after all.

"How?"

"I punched Jacob," she whispered, I frowned, glaring at her. A new anger rising. Despite how much I really couldn't stand the sight of Jacob's guilty face, I really did not appreciate her trying to take cheap shots at his gorgeousness. First she kissed him and then she punches him? Someone obviously has boy issues. And I don't understand how she can just stand there knowing she cheated on what's-his-face too.

"And why the hell would you do _that_?" I yelled, standing up angrily. Paul huffed, going to grab my wrist to pull me back down but I instantly snapped at him, ready to bite his head right off his shoulders.

"Hands off, Tina!" He let go quickly enough, giving me the 'you've lost it' look before casually looking back at the TV. Looking rather bored with the drama in front of him.

"I- he…we…I just, I was jealous I guess." Remember when I said I'd keep the whole Jacob and Bella smacking face a secret for a little bit? Yes, well, that part is suddenly not looking so fun now. I wanted to claw her face off. How dare she lie to me? _How dare she kiss my boyfriend_! I ground my teeth together, trying not to call her out. To rat them _both _out.

"So you punch him?" I asked, disgusted at her, but mostly at myself for letting her lie to my face. To think that she got away hands free.

"Um…"

"Don't care," I muttered, sighing I walked over to Jacob, hugging him around the waist as I pressed myself up against him. Much too happy to hear his intake of breath as his shaky arms wrapped around me, holding me probably too tightly against him. His lips finding their way to the top of my head before he grabbed my chin, bringing my lips up against his desperately. Kissing me long and hard in front of the girl he was cheating on me with, his dad, his two best friends, and…Tina.

"So where's that amazing birthday present, my amazing and trustworthy boyfriend got me?" I taunted, probably way too happy to see him look all the more crushed. Closing his eyes tightly again he refused to answer me as he just pulled me back against his chest, holding me there and muttering things I simply couldn't understand in my hair. I frowned, feeling my heart squeeze with a pang of guilt. Swallowing I said three words that I'm sure tortured yet rejoiced Jacob at the same time.

"I love you." The sad part? It might've, kind of been, a little bit truthful.


	6. All Bark No Bite

**You guy's have been waiting for this...but sadly, I only deliever half of the satisfaction~ BELLA AND LAKOTA SMACKDOWN! :D**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr. **(recently, PipTheOrphan)

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

Either I was squeezing Jacob too hard, or he really just stopped breathing. But by his obviously painful and dumbstruck look I hit a pretty big nerve. A big, Mr. McCheating nerve that is. While Mrs. McCheating is practically hyperventilating right next to us, looking very much panicked at my word choice as well. Someone cleared their throat behind us, me guessing it to be Quil considering he'd never just sit back and watch Jacob suffer like I would. That's basically just Embry and I. Quil was the one with the actual heart. And how annoying that heart could be…

"What do we say we go and get Bella's hand checked out, huh? You know…before it gets, eh, _infected_," he chuckled humorlessly, grabbing onto my shoulders before taking me away from Jacob's grasp whilst Jacob started off into space. His mouth popped open, his fists clenched, and looking just about ready to die on that very spot. It's such a shame I didn't get enough time to dig his grave for him.

"You okay, Jacob?" I smiled sweetly at him, pretending to be that loveable, naïve, little girlfriend Jacob never had. But, considering his choice of women –coughlegspreadercough- it seems I would have to start playing the part in order to be good enough for him. Because, _obviously_, just being me wasn't enough.

"Lakota," he whispered, touching the side of my face tenderly, "I'm so sorry," he murmured, making me smile happily in return.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong," Quil slapped a hand over his head, looking almost as pained as Jacob does as I returned to my easy like butter torturing.

"I did everything wrong," Jacob said, staring at me directly in the eyes as he took a large, steady step in front of me, never once breaking his eye contact with mwah.

"Enlighten me, then, buttercup," I grinned, preparing to hear his confession. Instead I just got an ear full of Bella.

"I think we should go to Carlisle for my hand. It might be broken." Well I sure hope so. I turned over to glare at Bella, only to see that she wasn't looking at anyone but Jacob. And it wasn't really looking…more like staring. I mean, I get it, they shared a kiss; but he's still _my _boyfriend. Not hers. He's _mine_. And as possessive as that sounds…it really isn't because it was true. Us girls all know we don't like other girls checking out our men. Thus making us possessive; all found in Boyfriend 101, Edition: skanky whore.

"Quil; you want to drive Bella? I want to spend some time with Jacob on my birthday. He still has to give me my present," I smiled up at Jacob, actually looking forward to spending time with him. I mean, he might be a Mr. McCheating pants; but he was still Jacob, mind you. Besides, from the looks of it I don't think he really is bothering himself over Bella. Which only made my recently very crappy mood better. Much better indeed.

"Yeah…sure, come on Bella-"

"No. Jacob should drive me; I trust Jacob," I turned around, glaring daggers at her. Why I oughta…

"It's not like Quil's gonna rape you or some shit like that; you're not that hot. Just leave for crying out loud."

"O_oooo_, and Lakota finally snaps," Paul snickered in the background, not taking his eyes off the Television screen, yet very in-tuned in our little smack down.

"Shut it, Tina!" I yelled over my shoulder, glaring as Paul's face fell into a scowl. I grinned triumphantly, turning on Bella as she watched me with a hard look, I glared back at her, crossing my arms. If she thinks she can get Jacob back she's got another thing coming. Now that I know what she's after –though I did always have my suspicions…- I have to keep a watch on her. Eyes like a hawk. Watching her every step, and I swear, she makes the wrong move and I'm picking her right up off the ground with my talons, flying so fucking high up in the air until she can't breath before dropping the bitch.

"I want Jacob to drop me off," she said sternly, looking over at Jacob with a smile. One of which he returned with a grimace.

"I don't care what you want; Jacob's staying here."

"He's coming with me."

"He's staying here," I grounded out, clenching my teeth angrily.

"Well…why don't you just go with Jacob too?" Quil suggested, smiling at his idea. I glared at him, shaking my head. I didn't want Jacob anywhere near Bella; or vise-versa. Whether or not I'd be off to the sidelines. I watched them lock lip once, I don't want them to go any further, especially not with a new close up seat.

"No. He's staying here because his job isn't to take care of _you_," I jabbed my finger in Bella's direction, watching her glare at me, "it's to be Jacob. His job is to be Jacob. And if you weren't such a manipulative _whore _I'm sure he wouldn't bother himself with dropping you off. If you're too damn stubborn to accept the assistance of Quil, though I do admit he can get pretty dang annoying, then it's your loss. You're walking home," the living room fell into an eerie quietness as Bella stared at me. Not looking the least bit offended, but also looking ready to burst a vein as her face grew red with anger.

"And what do you suppose his job is then? To take care of _you_? To have him waiting on you hand and foot? Are you so selfish you don't want to share him? He's my best friend! He can do whatever he wants, he can be with whomever he wants; why is it so hard for you to see that he wants _me_? I don't care if you're his imprint!"

"His wha-"

"You are nothing but a conniving, low life, self-centered, arrogant, slutty teenage girl! You've never been good for Jacob, you're a bad influence that conflicts pain on others just for your own joy and gain. You're jealous of those greater than you which is exactly why you're bringing Jacob down and taking him away from-"

"I suggest you stop there unless you want you're other hand to be broken. Because, trust me, I'll have no problem with doing so," Bella stopped, sticking her nose in the air as she shook her head in disgust.

"You are pathetic," she finished, scowling. I crossed my arms, smirking. Was that the best this bitch got? Because I got loads more coming.

"You done yet, Leg Spreader?" I think that hit a nerve.


	7. Who Says Quitters Never Win?

**Jeeeeesh; I'm sorry guys O-O it's been long hasn't it? School…my gosh. You know what's wrong? I've been busy writing for a class called Writing for Publication. I write; it gets published (not really…-_- talk about false advertising). So, get this, I don't turn in an assignment that I don't know what to do with, let alone write to make it perfect. Teacher asks me to turn it in – I don't… 2 weeks later she pulls me out in the hallway, yells at me and tells me how not everything's a choice, and that I clearly don't do work for other classes because I didn't get that one assignment in. Says that I'm irresponsible, that I don't care, and that I'm OBVIOUSLY failing English. And I'm not. Which pisses her off more :P**

**Teachers can go suck it.**

**Review? :D**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"What did you call me?" Bella asks, going wide eyed as her lips twist into a not very pretty position. I shrug, narrowing my eyes at her as I cross my arms, daring her to make a move.

"Leg spreader. Got a problem with it?" I ask, glaring her down. Bella stands up straighter, her face going red.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_. Lakota; why do you have to do this? What have I ever done to you?" I was all too tempted to shout out my reasons. Her reasons for hurting Jacob all the time, for taking him away with her manipulating only to cause him pain. For kicking him down. Making him feel like he wasn't good enough. For kissing him! Jeesh, what has this girl not done? Besides fuck him. Though I'm not too sure she hasn't done that. I honestly don't know.

"You kissed him!" I seethed, "You fucking touched him and kissed _my _boyfriend! You took something that's not, or ever will be, yours!" I yell out, very much enjoying the shocked and gob smacked expression on her face. As if she kept her little secret so perfectly to herself. Yeah, whatever.

"Lakota?" Jacob choked out, making me look over at him as he gives me this tortured look, his body quaking.

"What?" I hiss, glaring.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, reaching out towards me. I rolled my eyes, swatting his hand away.

"We'll talk later. But, _you_," I growl, pointing at Bella, "we're going to talk _now_. Understand?" Bella frowned, looking over towards Jacob for help. I glare, turning around to look at Jacob at the same time. If he was on anyone's side; its mine.

**Bella's point of view:**

I look over at Jacob, begging him to tell her that he didn't want her. That the imprint was broken, that _I _broke it. And _I _saved him from her. Saved him from spending his entire life with her, I let him see the freedom of choices. He was no longer tied to Lakota. He couldn't be anymore. He wasn't. I knew it because he loved me, he proved it by kissing me back.

**Jacob's point of view:**

I stared at Lakota, begging her to forgive me. She had to know that I fucked up; not only that, but that I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away! Why else would she have broken her hand? She was upset because I pushed her away, I told her I loved Kota. That Lakota was the only one I wanted and ever will want. Why can't Lakota just know that? I love her. I _loved _Bella- but I _love _Lakota. No one stood a chance against her. She was mine, and damnit, I was hers.

"Please, Lakota? We have to talk about this now," I croaked like a wuss. Not that I cared; I'd go down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness, anything. Lakota glanced over at me, shaking her head.

"Later, Jacob," she murmurs simply. But I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I wanted to punch myself right then and there.

**Lakota's point of view**

I turn back to Bella, glaring, "care to tell me what the _hell _you were thinking?" I hiss, taking a step towards her. She blushed, taking a step back before stumbling on some words.

"I…Jacob, and I, we- well, he…" she shook her head, clearing her throat, "I love Jacob," she says firmly. I took a step towards her, glaring, all the more pissed when she didn't even flinch.

"Jacob's _mine_. I've loved him longer than you have, I know him better than you, and I treat him better than you! Sure, I'll make fun of him, tease him, but you know what? I _won't _constantly tell him he's not good enough, that I'll pick someone over him. Hell, if Embry or Jacob were drowning, you know who'd I save? Jacob, because-"

"Hey!" Embry objected, glaring as he put a hand over his chest, feigning hurt, "that's cold, Lakota. Thought we were better than that." I cross my arms at him, raising an eyebrow. Was he really going to do this now? Out of all times?

"Don't expect me to drag both your asses out of the water; tough fucking nubs if you can't swim. But, hey, I'm willing to try for Jacob. By the way; shut up," I snap, turning back to Bella, "don't you have a boyfriend?" Bella looked thoughtful for a moment turning to look at Jacob as she turned her back on me, her hands resting on his forearm. Her mouth opening as she said some stuff that I really didn't care about. Okay, I knew I probably shouldn't do this; because it'll seem incredibly childish if not a little…skanky, but…hey. Enough is enough. I stride forward and rip her hand off Jacob's arm, standing in front of him as I sneer at her.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him," I hiss, pushing her back with each word. Bella gives me this wide eyed expression, almost shocked that I actually touched her. But now, out of all those times, I'm purposely trying to hurt her now. Not kill her or anything drastic like that, but something close. Bella's mouth drops open as she stands still, looking at me. Finally, as if something snapped inside her own head, her hands moved forward as she shoved _me _back. And damn; that girl knows how to push. To say I was a little shocked would be an understatement, in fact, I couldn't believe the bitch touched me!

"You're going down," I hiss, lunging for her only to have a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist, holding me back. I turn around, glaring at Jacob as he gives me a pleading look.

"Lakota, _please_, let's not-"

"Put me the fuck down!" I scream at him, thrashing in his arms. I was so over him trying to protect Bella, going against me and telling me I'm in the wrong. Which, I probably am, but if he thinks he can just sneak around behind my back and make me look like some pathetic whore then he's got another thing coming. I will _not _be cheated on, or share a man. If Jacob doesn't want to give his whole heart to me, then he doesn't get mine.

"Kota, I-"

"I said put. Me. DOWN!" I yell out, hitting his shoulder as he lets me go, looking absolutely crushed. But why should I care? If he doesn't care enough to at least break up with me until putting the moves on some other girl, then why the hell should I care if I hurt his feelings by telling him to put me down? I shouldn't! And I certainly don't.

"Lakota, we _need _to talk. I don't-" I put a finger up at Jacob, my patience snapping. I know for a fact that you guys have only ever heard of me crying once. And that's when this butt munch ditched me. Left me in the dust. But you know what? It hurts even worse now, and I'm sure I'm ready to cry. Cuss. Maybe even scream.

"I don't care," I hiss, stepping away from him, and towards the front door, "if you want her. You got her," I grumble, gesturing towards Bella. Jacob shook his head frantically, taking a step towards me.

"Kota, I don't-"

"Nope," I shook my head, opening the front door, "we're done. I'm done. I will _not _be something you can play with like Bella played you. I will not," I shake my head, looking towards Embry and Quil who looked absolutely horror stricken. Their eyes switching between Jacob and I in absolute disbelief. I decided that I'll probably call them later – clear things up, but for now. I'll storm out of here like a badass.

Which is exactly what I did.


	8. Why Not? Who Could It Hurt?

**And…I do apologize for not being on for; what? 2 months? Maybe 4 now… *thinking face* possibly 6? Yeah, that's pretty sad on my part :( don't worry – I'm not dead, you get your chapter because I've gotten emails telling me how I'm not updating. I'm sorry guys again O-o didn't mean to be such a…uh, non-going-on-fanfiction-goer person :P Anyways**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's point of view:<strong>

I stare at the door Lakota left from for 5 whole minutes; not blinking once as my heart shattered over and over again in my ears. Done; she was done. With us? With me being friends with Bella? With me all together? Did she mean it? I clenched my jaw, finally looking away from the door and seeing that my dad and most of the pack had left. The only people were Paul, Quil, Embry, and Bella. And even then only two of them were looking at me.

Paul and Bella.

Bella had this wide, apologetic look on her face, chewing on her bottom lip; whereas Paul gave me a nasty look, something completely different from his usual glare. I can't say that I liked it much; but all I could do was ignore it as I turned my attention to Bella, sighing quietly.

"Bells, I'll call Charlie to come and pick you up," I murmur, instantly noticing how her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to drive me, Jake? I- I know you're hurting and everything, but please? You need a friend right now," I blew a long breath through my lips, thinking for a while as I stared at her; considering her words.

"I'll drive her," Embry finally spoke up, staring at me long and hard as my gaze flickered over towards him; a little shocked, "and," he adds simply, narrowing his eyes, "you can talk to Kota, because, so help me Jake, if you don't I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you again for betraying our best friend like that. Your _imprint _like that," my mouth dropped open, as I started to shake my head. All I needed was to explain to Lakota what happened and she'd understand – it was never an intentional thing, I hadn't planned it. She has to know I don't feel that way for Bella anymore; we were only friends! I open my mouth to say something before Quil butt in, his voice nothing above a whisper as he stared at the ground.

"If she even is his imprint," he mumbles quietly, making my eyes widen while I sneered.

"Of course she's my imprint," Quil snorts, crossing his arms.

"So you say," my eyebrows shot up in shock, staring at him blankly, my jaw twitching in annoyance.

"Lakota is the only women I'll ever love," I answer harshly, but he only snorts again, looking actually amused at what I was saying.

"Yeah? Then I suggest you stop messing around and switching between Bella and Lakota and actually _act _like an imprinter should," he growls angrily, surprising Embry, Bella, Paul, and me. And considering that came from one of my best friends I couldn't ignore it; had I really been treating Lakota that badly? Yes I know kissing Bella or…letting her kiss me, I guess, was not something a boyfriend should do; but I've been treating Lakota like the most precious gem in the entire world. She's my world, my gravity, my best friend; the only girl I've actually come to love. How could everybody be so quick as to say I didn't love her?

**Lakota's Point of view:**

Well…this definitely put a damper on my birthday; I'm not gonna lie about that. What better day to cheat on your girlfriend than on her birthday? Oh wait…maybe Christmas. Yeah. That would've been a better time – but hey, Jacob never really picked the best times. Honestly, I wasn't really all that pissed. Don't get me wrong; that whore was gonna get something real special from me – as for Jacob I simply couldn't be upset with him.

And not because he's perfect in absolutely every way; please. Jacob's anything _but _perfect. He's got morning breath, horrible gas, can't win in a burping contest for crap, has absolutely no boundaries, stubborn and stupid, won't take a hint, and don't get me started on his 'ladies' man' fantasy, the dude was still a virgin! Don't be fooled. But the good things about Jacob is that he wouldn't cheat. What was the point? If he wanted someone else, Bella for example, he wouldn't even bother with me. And considering that he's trying to make it up I believe it was an honest mistake on his part. Who knows? Maybe I'm being naïve – but I've known him for practically my whole life. And cheating is definitely something he was above doing. Quil…well, that I wouldn't know. And Embry is just too…shy and reserved to mess with girls feelings.

Hell, at first I was pissed off at Jacob, him just letting Bella spit that kind of crap out – but then…I realized something. Why bother with juggling patrols on being a wolf, school work, family and the tribe, _and _cheating? He's simply too busy to even think about dating another girl while with me. Now – maybe if he was stuck at home bored to death all the time I'd start worrying, but from what I can tell he just doesn't have the time to cheat. Especially with that bitch that lives all the way in _Forks_.

I smirk to myself, sitting down on the sand at the beach; ah, but what the hell? Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun to watch Jacob grovel…or would that just be mean? I bite my lip, considering that.

Okay…maybe I won't let him grovel a whole lot. But a little bit would suffice. Or, you know what I could do is-

"Lakota?" I look up, a little surprised to see Seth but I smile over at him sweetly, waving a little.

"Oh, hiya Seth, how's it hangin'?" he stared at me for a moment, frowning and shifting uncomfortably before deciding to take a heavy seat beside me, scooting a little closer and watching my face at an uncomfortable personal bubble popping distance. I frown right back at him, leaning my face away.

"Any reason you're all up in my face, kid?" I ask, raising an eyebrow curiously while he sits back again, giving me a look.

"You don't look depressed…" he murmurs to himself, blinking a little, "did you and Jake already get back together? Because if you did I really have to ask him how to do that for when I imprint. You know just in case we get in a fight or something I know I'll probably end up making her even more mad at me…or maybe it'll be a dude. Ugh," Seth cringes a little, not noticing that I was totally lost during his whole ramble, "I hope I don't imprint on a guy. But what if I do? Do think that's possible? I know I'm not gay but what if the spirit warriors think I should be? That would suck, huh? Yeah…" he trails off, looking towards the ocean for a moment before back at me, suddenly going quiet. Ah, damn, my turn to talk. What to say… what to say to a kid that just blurted out a bunch of shit…? Uhm…

"Erm, what?" Oh, smooth.

Seth sighs heavily looking me dead in the eyes, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't uncomfortable as we locked gazes, "I thought girls are supposed to be all depressed when they break up with their boyfriends. Especially imprints. I mean…Sam couldn't stand staying away from Emily long before he had a mental break down. That imprint stuff is strong," I purse my lips as I suck in my cheeks, squinting at him. Imprint? Is that code for bitch or something?

"Seth…" I say slowly, grabbing onto his shoulder and looking at him firmly, "I have no idea what you are talking about," he sniffs, getting this look on his face that I could only assume was his 'thinking face' before nodding.

"So… you really don't know what an imprint is?" I shake my head, sitting back, "oh," he said, frowning, giving me a curious look, "I don't know why not. It's the easiest part!" He grins widely, "just relax and I'll tell you aaaaall about it," he smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Tis short…but at least it's a chapter O-o <strong>


	9. The Simpleminded Version

This is a fast update :) Because I got out of the stump of which the last chapter contained :3 Now I get to have Seth explain to Lakota about imprinting! And then Lakota's reaction… and what she does to Jacob since he doesn't know about the whole…you know, Seth telling her about the imprint thing. I think this might be a bit short too - but I'm getting there :) ONE STEP AT A TIME!

So…

Review?

**Jelly-Bean-Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Okay so this imprint thing…what is it?" I ask, leaning against my hand and watching Seth curiously, squinting at his boyish face while he repeatedly tapped his damn cheek.

"Well…I haven't imprinted yet so I can't say off of first hand. But I heard it's pretty awesome, you know?" He pauses to look at me, smiling widely to show off his dimples, "It's like when you find your forever. The one person that will complete you and make you want to wake up every morning just so you can see their face. It's like, one hug could make your heart explode from extreme happiness, your soul melting alone when you make her smile. It takes all of your willpower not to grin when you hear her name, and it takes even more not to rush to her side when you see her," he beams enthusiastically while nodding his head quickly.

Frowning I can only raise an eyebrow. What kind of low budget romance movies does he watch? Clearing my throat a bit I stared at Seth long and hard, not too sure what exactly was running through that child/dog brain of his but shrugged it off.

"Just cut the cute stuff and tell me," I insist, cocking an eyebrow. Don't get me wrong, Seth's cuteness wins points on my 'he's an okay kid' list, but sometimes, a bit too much can just be… you know, transfer him from the 'okay list' to the 'non-existent but I'll make one just for you hit list'. Seth frowns a little, sniffing and watching me for a minute or two before nodding vigorously as he grins and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Well, the way Sam and Jacob kind of describe it is that it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," he explains simply, like it told me everything. Honestly, it just made no sense whatsoever. Shaking my head I sigh, waving my hand around, how did we get from imprinting to the sun and a guy who couldn't see?

"I don't get it. If the man is blind… how does he see the sun? Is he not blind anymore or something? And if the blind man sees an imper or whatever you called it for the first time…how does he see her if he's blind?" Seth frowns, pausing to shake his head slowly.

"What? No, it's _imprint_, and that was a metaphor. I didn't actually mean a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

"But you said that."

"Oh well…okay, let's put it this way," he murmurs, scratching the back of his neck, "it's just the feeling Jacob felt when he imprinted on you," he tries, looking a bit confused himself.

"But Jacob's not blind," I point out – nodding like the genius I was. Seth groans quietly, putting his head in his hands in frustration.

"Fine, alright… imprinting is like finding your soul mate – your other half. That's what you are; Jacob's other half. Get it?" What? No. I scrunch my nose up, shifting a little uncomfortably. Other half? Pfft, please. We weren't _that_ serious, at least not now. And how would he know this anyways? Sure Jacob might get a little sappy from time to time, but I hardly believe he's the type to share his man feelings with his friends. Or Seth.

"Says who?"

"Oh, uhm, the spirit warriors, I guess."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Is not!" I guffaw, pointing a finger at him.

"So is and you freaking know it," I narrow my eyes, making Seth puff out his cheeks, frustration clear on his face.

"Can I try again?" he asks, rubbing his forehead. And, of course, me being the nice person I was, I nod. Don't get me wrong, Seth is an okay kid to talk to; awesome at times, I'll admit – but you know, too much cuteness gets on my nerve. And Seth is just like a teddy bear stuffed to the brim with cuteness. Squeeze him once and you could expect him to squeak like a rubber ducky.

"Alright, alright," he murmurs, rubbing his palms together and thinking long and hard, "imprinting, for wolves, is finding your mate," he starts off, looking at me firmly, "get that?"

I nod once.

"Okay," he smiles, leaning back on his hands, "and, you see, Sam, Jacob, Jared, and the rest of the pack are all wolves. You get that too?" he checks, already thoroughly getting on my nerves.

"Yes, yes, Seth; I know all that already," I grumble. He shrugs, tapping his chin as he mouthed some words to himself.

"Well, each wolf has a soul mate; their imprint. The one that they are destined to be together from the day they were born, to the day they die."

"So it's like an arranged marriage?" I ask, making a face at him. How 19th century! Or… whatever century that was. Quite frankly the whole timeline for the world is a bit screwy for me. I mean, what came first? Big castles or electricity? Queen and Kings or dinosaurs?

"No!" Seth rushes out, his eyes popping open wide, "it's much more magical than that! No one's forcing you into anything. You just want it. Like Jacob with you, he loves you to no end and would die for you if it came to it. And Sam and Emily; Sam would do absolutely _anything _for Emily," he says, giving me an intense look. Tilting my head to the side I scratch my cheek, a small light bulb flickering in my genius head of mine.

"Wait…so what you're saying is that, Jacob. Jacob Black, is now condemned to do whatever I say? Because of Quileute voodoo?" Seth makes a face of absolute horror, like he figured out he finally explained the whole imprint thing wrong.

"Oh… I, that's not the point I was trying to get at but- but I guess," he murmurs, looking like his head was about to explode from the simple minded explanation of imprinting. Nodding once I stand up and brush my legs off.

"Well, if you excuse me young Seth. I've got a boyfriend to talk to, and a chew toy to buy."


	10. Let's Keep It Between Me And You

**Hihi readers:) I am here to inform you that I, Elizabeth (Liza) Zennia Anderson is planning on weekly updates ^-^ So here's the schedule I've got going on – MONDAYS: update 'Say When', WEDNESDAYS: update 'Half a Heart', SATURDAYS: update 'The unexplained', and then I'll update 'The Girl Next Door' whenever I feel a spark of creativity :} Sound like a plan? Well… either way I'm here to tell you that, no matter what, I will stick to finishing ALL of my planned out stories – I refuse to leave anything unwritten! And with that said,**

**Review?**

**Jelly-Bean-Jr.****

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

I stare down at the dog toy, dog food, and dog collar; sitting down in my usual hunch and staring down at the items. My mind blank and basically drawn to the point of idiocy as I tried to think of something to do with these objects now that I have them. Before I had just planned on teasing Jacob until he snapped or started blushing – but now? I find the exact idea unentertaining and a bit bland. Too old Lakota. I am now a new Lakota; the Lakota who has learned that she is now in power of Jacob Black and can make him bend on her every whim.

The problem? The freaking new Lakota lacks a stupid brain. Which means I can't think of anything but the gift Jacob got me for my birthday. Even worse? I'm starting to wonder about the _other _parts of the imprint Seth explained. Like Jacob loving me unconditionally, and the whole soul mate thing; which makes no sense considering I have never thought like a teenage girl for as long as I could remember. At least not that stupid, romance stuff; I made sure to stay clear of _that _particular part of teenage hormones. But now it seems like that's the only thing running through my head.

Jacob loves me? How much? How long? Will we be together forever? And, if so, where the hell was my wedding ring?

Sighing heavily I lean against the foot of my bed, glaring at the dog toy and giving it a squeeze – releasing a comical squeak from said toy. If anything, I really shouldn't be thinking about the lovey dovey crap right now; I should be focused on the whole Bella situation. But, somehow, believe it or not, I find myself growing tired of her. It's to the point where I just want her to go away. Never mind the whole bitch-fit with her, her constant appearance was just bugging the hell out of me. So much that I feel like I could burst into tears if it'd help. Maybe even beg Jacob to never see her again, to never talk or mention, or even _think _of her again. That'd work right? If I said so?

Then again, the idea of letting Jacob know I was feeling threatened or even possibly jealous of her was ridiculous. And ever since I became Jacob's _girlfriend_, it seemed Bella was bumped up to the 'best friend' title now that I bumped one up as well. Like a ladder… and any second I expect her to grab my ankle and throw me off; which is why I must constantly kick her in the face to keep her from doing so. Such a desperate thing to do.

I frown and stuff the items in the pet store bag, shoving it under my bed and basically pouting on the floor in the middle of my room. That imprint stuff is just jacked up.

"Knock, knock," Quil opens the door as he says this, not once pausing to hear my answer and just plops his tushy down right next to me. Just like an avocado. Because that's all Quil is, an annoying, furry avocado.

"You know, saying 'knock, knock' isn't the same as knocking. I could've been naked. And dancing. With a pineapple," I point out, rolling my head to the side to watch him, raising both of my eyebrows in a challenge. Quil's expression pinches up a bit, thinking this over and just shrugs, grinning widely in my direction.

"If that was the case; I wouldn't of even bothered to say 'knock, knock'." Scowling I whack him on the arm – not hard enough to hurt him; but definitely hard enough to hurt myself.

"You're a pig," I mumble, burping loudly to express my disgust before closing my eyes when Quil remained silently, his loud, heavy Dark Vader breathing blasting repeatedly. I waited about a minute until I couldn't stand it anymore, opening my mouth to threaten him but he beat me to it.

"Kota?" He asks, glancing at me, "you know… Jacob doesn't mean to upset you. He wouldn't cheat on you with Bella."

"I know," I answer smoothly, but seemed to be ignored as Quil kept going, not once acknowledging me.

"I mean, I guess Bella's _pretty_, but everyone can clearly tell you're a better choice. You're committed to him and you don't string him along – you're what Jacob needs and Billy is especially happy with how everything's turned out, and so are Rebecca and Rachel. Hell, Embry and I are just like jumping hobbits! This whole thing with you and Jacob has really tied the four of us closer together. And Jake's happy; hasn't been when he phased but you make him happier. He'd never cheat on you," he insists further, the crease between his eyebrows clearly stating that something was still bothering him. But, of course, since I'm not a very compassionate person; I really didn't want him to confide in me with those problems. That's what Embry's for.

"Quil, I _know_."

"And, besides, Jacob only sees Bella as a sister. He just wanted to protect her from ruining her life with that Edward guy. If you hadn't known, when you become a vampire, you can't undo that shit like, with, medicine or anything. You live forever and you kill things constantly. Plus it's really a hustle, what's the point? Jacob doesn't want to see Bella go down that road. He wants to see her marry a normal guy, someone human, but not _him_. I guess I was pretty pissed off at him too and all, and I still am, so is Embry, but, hey, he's our friend and we know him better than anyone else. Not you though," he rushes, thinking, "you know him pretty well; and he knows you real well too – so that means he'd _never _cheat on you," he stresses. Letting out a loud sigh.

Irritated with his rambling I just roll my eyes and stand up, "dude, I _know_. Jacob doesn't have time to cheat on me, and, besides, I am his _imprint _after all," I boast, smirking widely. Maybe a bit too excited to have a new vocabulary word and knowing what it means at the same time. Plus I was starting to finally figure out all the stuff that comes with being a wolf, therefor I was now in on their secret. So, Lakota, officially in the loop. Feels oh so good.

"You know about the imprint?" Quil asks, looking a lot more surprised than I would've thought. Nodding a little I frown, wondering if Seth told me something I wasn't supposed to know. But that wouldn't make sense, considering everyone, including the _other _imprints knew about it.

"Yeah…why?" I ask, looking around in slight alarm, "is this some kind of spy moment where I'm now targeted by the government because I know something I'm not supposed to?" I ask, gapping at him sarcastically before rolling my eyes and shaking my head, leaning back in what I assumed to be a rather relaxed and cool posture, "man, Quil, baby, I _invented _imprint," I say smoothly, nodding at him. Scowling at me in distaste he shakes his head.

"You're getting dorkier everyday – and not in an entertaining way," he grumbles, crossing his arms. Shrugging I watch him before glancing at my bedroom door.

"Where's Jacob anyways?" I ask, wondering if that nugget actually took Bella home. I frown, deciding that I really didn't like that.

"Don't change the subject – how do you know about imprinting? Did Jacob tell you already? I thought he was going to tell you tonight, why so early?" I pause, shocked. He was going to tell me? Aw, Seth. You spoiler. Clicking my tongue in disapproval at the fact – guess the kid has a nosy side.

"Seth-"

"Seth! Why that little… I always knew something was wrong with him. That cuteness has nothing but pure devilish Leah inside of him. Those Clearwater's, I tell ya'…" I snort, shaking my head at Quil.

"Sounds like someone's been spending waaaay too much time with Old Quil, eh?" I ask, only to receive a scowl from him, "besides, what's so wrong with that? If Jacob was going to tell me anyways…."

"No. You don't understand. Imprint is an- _the _important thing about us wolves. We want to be the ones to admit our secrets and undying love to our imprints – not someone else from the pack," he scowls, shaking his head, "Jake is going to be pissed."

I pause, thinking this over. As much as I really hate being stuck in the middle of conflict. You know, me being such a peaceful person and all… I'd really hate to get stuck between the obvious fight with Jacob and Seth. But, alas, I know Jacob will have no mercy on the cuteness of Seth's face. One of which I must protect because, even though it was in the past, he used to be my new claimed best friend in the wrench days.

"He should be fine. As long as we don't tell him and I act surprised when he tells me about the imprint," I object, waving my hand around. Quil frowns, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep a secret from Jake?"

"Of course. He'll never know."


	11. Not The Best Girlfriend

**Summer vacation has started... actually, it has been going on for a month now :| ; re-posted "What a Twisted Happy Ending", that was quite rudely taken down because of a naughty word in the summary. Therefor the reviews and readers are now gone; but it's okay because I know they were there in the first place X)**

…**though I'm still kinda pissed… `-` On other notes, I think I might update more often now, perhaps not every week, perhaps not by a schedule because I've realized I'm no good at keeping up with those. Maybe I'll post two chapters in a row. Maybe three days apart; who knows?**

**Forgive me for being a nugget?**

**..and..**

**Review?:}**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Lakota!" I glance up in a bored manner from the TV, my body cuddled quite comfortably against Quil with Embry's head in my lap. All the while watching a very gorgeous man kiss a less attractive women with makeup artists that don't seem to understand when enough was enough. Seeing Jacob I salute with my laziest arm and yawn. Lolling my head back to the screen and assuming the butt munch would drop our issues from earlier today to indulge in an amazing, talk-less activity such as TV watching. Waiting a long while and noticing that Jacob didn't do as I was mentally willing him to I bring my attention back over to him and decide that he probably wanted an introduction as well as an invitation.

Because Jacob is just complicated that way.

Cue the eye roll…

"How've you been, Black? Kiss any girls lately?" I ask, doing my dandy best to lighten the mood. But judging by his unhappy lip pursing I hadn't done a very good job. Staying quiet for a long moment he gestures me forward. Huffing heavily I reluctantly roll off the couch and away from the humongous people heaters. One human heater complaining that their amazing headrest was gone – meaning Jacob upset two people. Which gives him two strikes. One more strike and I'm back to the couch. Dusting myself off I walk over to him and smile sweetly, clasping my hands together with an adorable eyelash battering.

"Yessss? What is it you need?" I groan, frustrated with Jake's serious face. Hesitating for a long moment Jacob clears his throat and grabs a hold of my hand, leading me upstairs. Frowning I glance over my shoulder at Quil and Embry, scowling when I realized neither of them – with an exception of Embry's complaining earlier – had anything against Jacob whisking me away. For all I know he could be planning to murder me – take me out of the picture so he and Bella could ride off on one of those horses with the horns between their eyes.

…who could also, quite possibly, vomit glitter. Hell, who knows?

Taking me to my bedroom Jacob sits down on the bed, sniffing a bit and frowns. Squinting at him curiously I hesitantly sniff as well, but couldn't find any scent that would make the boy frown. My room smelt the same as always. Very similar to artificial vanilla bean – courtesy of my ice cream.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting my fine butt down on the floor by Jacob's legs, peering up at him with my best innocent and ignorant expression. Expecting him to give me an explanation about his unhappy sniffing, he completely misunderstood my question and jumped right into the whole Bella thing. Which immediately made me want to do nothing more but hold my breath, plug my nose, and hope that would get me out of this conversation.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened earlier, Kota. I… I didn't kiss Bella, she kissed me, and I pushed her away as soon as I figured out what happened," he defends, looking down at his lap. Raising an eyebrow I shake my head at the sorry sight before me. Now, I know, very well, that I've stressed the fact that Jacob was a drama Queen. And who doesn't seem to see the signs when I've officially let go of a problem – and my whole Bella problem? No longer exists. But, deciding to be a good girlfriend for once, I'll soothe his worrisome thoughts.

"I know," I nod, staring up at him, my gaze flickering over to the dog toy under my bed – a small, nagging voice in the back of my head saying this wasn't the time.

But how tempting it was…

"You know? Good then… no," he pauses, shaking his head as if he were distracted, "no, you _don't _know," he sighs, making me look up again, starting to get the suspicion this was some kind of lead in to the whole imprint talk. Hopefully this one will be a hell lot less sappier than the one Seth gave me…

If not, I could always hold my breath and plug my nose.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing at the second possibility.

"What? No… just, Lakota… I love you." Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock…

Staring at him with an open mouth I blink a few times, cocking my head to the side. Jacob loves me? Well, duh, but… it was kind of weird hearing it from him. My eyebrows furrowed, not entirely sure if he was going to tell me about the imprint now, or if he just wanted to get lucky. Because, let's face it, Jacob can't stay a virgin much longer – especially if what Seth said was true. Meaning… I'm stuck with Jacob forever. Blinking again, my eyes widen even more. Crap. Oh crap. I hadn't thought of that, living with him forever… getting married… having to probably push out living creatures? I shudder at the thought, vomiting a little in my mouth.

"Oh jesum," I groan, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Lakota?" Jacob asks, his voice laced with concern. My mind, however, was much too busy trying to conjure up a traumatizing scene of me birthing. Something a teenage girl most definitely does not want to see or even _think _about, thank you very much.

"Kota… what's wrong baby?" he asks quietly, making me look up and glare at him, keeping my eyes locked on him firmly, very much determined to get this out.

"I will _not _have sex with you until we're at least 30," I growl, making him give me an even more worried look. Hell, even I was worried for my sanity. I mean, did I not just imply that I'd willingly stay a 30 something year old virgin?

How pathetic.

"Lakota," he repeats slowly, reaching out to kiss my forehead. Sighing quietly I roll my eyes and look up at him impatiently, wanting him to continue before my brain started to think of even more disturbing images. If possible, that is.

"I love you," he says again, watching me intently. After a long moment of silence something snapped into place and I snort, covering my mouth to muffle the sound that already escaped. Oh, right. He wanted me to say it back.

"Yeah, yeah, I like you too," I roll my eyes, leaning back and watching him. Frowning in response to that he leans closer, squinting his eyes and repeats himself for the third time, adding emphasis.

"I _LOVE _you."

"Ahuh…" I say slowly, smiling at him now, "I like you too." Groaning in frustration he moves to sit down in front of me, grabbing my hands and leaning so close that I was almost positive it would be considered as him breathing my damn air.

"I love you, and I want you to know that I've probably been in denial earlier on about loving you. And it nearly killed me to see you like that when you found out about the kiss, and I- I just figured right now I shouldn't keep any secrets from you from now on," I smile at that, nodding along and waiting for him to say something about the imprint.

"So I wanted you to know that Bella invited me to her graduation," he says seriously, watching me. Staring at him my smile falls slowly. That's it? A freaking graduation? _This _out of all the other crap he could tell me came out to be the most important? !

Okay… keep calm, Lakota. Don't kill your boyfriend… even if you want to wrap your hands around his beefy throat… keep calm and… try to look somewhat interested.

"…oookaaay," I start slowly, glancing around and humming, "so… you aren't going?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and smiling again at the thought of Bella's face when she realized Jacob wouldn't be there.

"Erm… actually, I thought you'd want to go as my date." Not going to lie. I liked my idea better.

"So you want to go?" I ask, trying to figure out what this meant.

"Only with you," he rushes out, grinning in what I assume he thought was charming. Rolling my eyes I give up on trying to be a good girlfriend and reach under my bed for the dog toy, squeezing it a few times to make it squeak.

"I'll only go with you if we play fetch," pausing when Jacob gives me a startled look I clear my throat, quickly trying to think of an excuse, "you know to… prove your loyalty to me?"

Like a dog…

Heh. Sometimes I make myself laugh.


	12. Completely Out Of It

***Innocent smile* hey hey… so… I think I should update now, yes? Hehe, yeah… sooooo, I haven't really been on fanfiction that much. But my current internet addiction is starting to lose my interest, and I've decided why not get back onto fanfiction? I really do need to start writing again… my writing skills are getting… dull :|**

**But before I panic I will update and promise that, even though it takes me forever, I WILL finish this story. …And my others I guess :P …plus some new ones, because, let's face it, Twilight's getting old X) And no, that doesn't mean I'll start writing Hunger Games fanfictions – those take forever and require looooots of details. So… I'll be doing simple things like… anime *drool***

**Plus…it's only been like… a little over a month since my last update – pretty fast, huh? **

***Cricket chirps…***

**Well.. for me at least *guilty look*.**

**Last note: sorry if the chapter is short or rushed – it's been… you know, a little over a month *insert sheepish expression***

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Lakota… is this a way to get back at me? Because, I'll do anything else. But this is just-"

"Hush, Fido," I scold lightly, offering a large grin to make the insult less painful for a certain boyfriend, "I just want to try this is all – to see if you're actually attracted to dog toys when thrown, or if you really are part human," Jacob raises an eyebrow, not-so-subtly pointing to his human figure and tail-less arse.

"I think I'm more than just part human, Kota. Come on, if you aren't mad, why do I-"

"Jacob Black! I am your girlfriend and I order you to listen!" I snap, putting my hands on my hips. Embry, and Quil, who had followed us out earlier raised their eyebrows in unison, glancing over at Jacob to see his reaction. And, as I suspected, my 'imprinter' only stared at me but nodded sluggishly in agreement. Which, quite honestly, I should feel very bad and mean about, but I couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

But! Since I have a conscious, and I'm being told constantly by said conscious that this is not the right way to treat a boyfriend, I will take note to consider apologizing to Jacob later on.

Just not now.

"Fine.. I'll play _catch _with you – but I will not use my mouth or do any tricks," he warns slowly, giving me what I could only assume he thought was a stern expression. To me, however, it was an open invitation to call him out.

"But you'll put it in your mouth when you return it to me, right?"

"Uh… Lakota…" Quil starts from the side-lines, not seeming very proud in what I was doing. Though Embry seemed to be enjoying it very much… maybe Quil just felt bad because he knew that I knew Jacob couldn't or wouldn't say no.

"Shhh, my dear friend. Jacob and I are bonding," I insist, sending a glare his way to keep his trap shut. In a way; I guess this is punishment for wandering off with Bella – or maybe it's a punishment for keeping the imprint thing secret. Or for not giving me my birthday present yet… the day can only last so long.

"Lakota, I don't think-"

"Quil," I frown, pointing a finger at him, "this does not concern you in anyway; now be quiet before I make you and Jake switch places." Pursing his lips he gives me a look with narrowed eyes but keeps his mouth shut, crossing his arms and resumes watching. Smiling in slight satisfaction and rather enjoying my power I give the dog toy a squeeze and watch as Jacob's gaze immediately go over to the toy.

Wow… does this mean he's excited? Biting my lip I squeeze it again in interest. Sighing loudly Jacob looks back at me, "why are you doing this?" pausing I look down at the toy with a shrug.

"Well… I thought I might as well do _something _to you. I mean, even though you didn't mean to kiss Bella and all that; your lips still touched hers. And I'm sure you felt something – even if it was a little something," I insist, frowning and giving the toy one more squeeze before dropping it and crossing my arms.

"Lakota… I love you," he says simply, staring at me intensely.

"Awwwwwe," glancing over my shoulder I glare over at Embry and Quil as they simultaneously awed.

"Don't you two have other friends?" I snap, making Embry pout and Quil grin.

"Actually, no. But you don't have to be mean about it," Quil grumbles, stalking off with one of his pouts. Embry watches him walk away for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

"You know, Kota… you haven't really acted this way since the time you've first heard of Bella," I pause, watching him suspiciously.

"So?"

"Meaning; I think you're just a little jealous," he points out, and, I'll be honest. The thought startled me. Could I really be… _the jealous type_? I make a face, what a foreign idea. No way… why would I…? I glance up at Jacob hesitantly, seeing him watching me with a rather soft look. My eyes narrow suspiciously, turning back to Embry.

"I am not jealous," I defend, more than annoyed as he smirked.

"Sure you aren't," my eyes widen a fraction as my mouth fell open. Why that… lady skirt!

"I'm not!" I defend again quickly, stomping my foot to add emphasis, giving Jacob a panicked look. Embry's smirk only widened at that, making me panic all the more. What was this? Since when did Embry have the upper hand. I mean… _Embry_? Clenching my jaw in irritation he only walks away, leaving me in the dark with only the porch lights and Jacob to give me company. Staring after him I look down, realizing that I really must be out of it. Yeah… it's late, I was upset for a fourth of the day… and I had lots of sugar. Yeah… of course I'm out of it. This might not actually be happening…in fact, I could be hallucinating…

Like crazy people do! Nodding to myself I let out a relieved sigh, turning back to Jacob with a simple smile, only to have it drop immediately when I see his face. Groaning inwardly I look back down at the ground. Great. Now we're going to have to _talk_.

"Lakota," he whispers quietly, making me glance up slightly.

"What?" I grumble unhappily, my tummy flutters coming back when he smiled down at me.

"I love you," he persists. Looking up fully I nod, allowing myself to be pulled against his chest for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," I sigh out, hearing him let out a slight chuckle. Furrowing my eyebrows I looked up. Did he find that funny? Gosh. First he pushes those three words at me all day after I say it once to get under his guilty ridden skin, and now that I say it back he's _laughing_? Ladies and gentleman, I think Jacob has finally reached the top of the scale to becoming a nugget to full blown Yeti Grease.

Scowling I hit his chest weakly, "jerk," I mumble, cutting his chuckle off short.

"Oh, Kota," he murmurs, kissing the top of my head, "I just thought I'd never hear you say that after what I did." You've got to be kidding me? Fisting my hands I hit his chest a bit harder, pulling away.

"Would you drop that already? The only think you should be apologizing for is not getting my damn birthday present!" I yell, pursing my lips unhappily. Jacob, of course, could do nothing but smile obnoxiously.

"You know, you're kind of spoiled," blinking a bit I only shrug.

"Your fault."

"Yeah," he murmurs thoughtfully, staring down at me, "Lakota? I'll play fetch with you if it'll make you happy," he states seriously, making my eyes widen and happy tears come to my eyes. Awwwe, he would do that? And for me? …how sweet. Putting a hand to my heart I smile, batting my eyelashes oh-so-prettily.

"In your wolf form?" I test, absolutely _ecstatic _when he nods without hesitation. Clapping my hands gleefully I take a step back.

"Now that's the attitude! Now strip!" I exclaim, watching as a bright red washes over Jacob's face, and two different throats are cleared behind me. Frowning, I glance back to see Quil and Embry standing there, their eyes wide in shock.

"Wow… I never knew Kota was the horny type…" Quil mumble, making me scowl.

"Shut up," I hiss, bending down and picking up the dog toy, squeezing it once before an idea popped into mind. Looking over my shoulder at Jacob quickly.

"Can Embry and Quil play too?" I ask hopefully. The sudden idea of having three dogs to play fetch with becoming tempting as hell. Jacob shrugs, nodding.

"I don't see why not," giving a victorious fist pump to express my newfound joy I turn around to look at Embry and Quil, opening my mouth to tell them, but was cut off my Quil's perverted accusations.

"Uh… I don't think I'm comfortable enough to do a foursome with you guys…" blinking once I give him a disgusted look, throwing the dog toy at his face as it squeaked on impact then fell to the ground.

"Fetch. Idiot."


	13. The Very Last Present

**So I know this is a fast update, yes? :D Absolutely loath the fact that school is coming in a little over a week from now – I also loath the fact that my schedule has managed to screw itself up and now I'm stuck taking a Mandarin class 8th period. Unless I can manage to change it to band! :D ... which means my beloved flute shall come back to me! haha! Either or... there's school, homework, responsibilities, ect. ect. -_-**

**So I'll distract myself and write! :3 I think it sounds like a lovely plan :) Anyways… *pause* moo. And thank chu lovelies for reading ^-^**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Quil! You have to hand it over!" I yell angrily, shaking my fist while Quil trotted his furry ass around my backyard with the dog toy hanging out of his mouth. Nearly mocking me as he squeaked the toy in his mouth with every little doggy skip he took. Simply refusing to hand it over while both Embry and Jacob played tug of war with a freaking _branch _that could, quite possibly, just be a skinny looking tree trunk. Jesum; to think they'd try to act like well-trained oversized dogs. But no! They're like gigantic puppies who won't listen to their master. Scowling I pat my knee and whistle for Quil to come over for about the fourth time.

"Come on, Quil. Give Lakota the toy," I coax, holding my hand out, "give the toy to Koty, come on," I call out, whistling again. Stopping mid-trot Quil swings his head over to look at me, his tail wagging and thumping against the ground. Grinning widely in accomplishment I take a step towards him to retrieve the squeak toy from his mouth, but the moment my foot managed to bring itself forward and connect with the ground Quil _barks at me_, then sprints to the other side of the freaking yard. Staring after him in frustration and giving myself a well-earned facepalm I grumble under my breath.

And to think I thought this was going to be fun.

_SNAP!_

Jumping in surprise I look over at Jacob and Embry, raising an eyebrow at the fact the two idiots managed to pull the branch/skinny tree trunk clean in half, both of them holding their halves sheepishly in their drooling mouths.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I mutter, crossing my arms unhappily and decide to use my best trained dog to solve my problem, "Jacob!" I shout, making him drop the stick, his tail starting to wag. Smiling in satisfaction I point over to Quil who resumed his trotting of the yard like the nugget he is.

"Sic 'em boy!" I yell out happily, looking back at Quil who, just for the moment, looked a little worried as Jacob charged forward and tackled him.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I said I was sorry," I insist, watching Quil moan and groan on the couch, holding his broken arm to his chest, "and, besides," I continue, grabbing a spoonful of ice cream, "you only have yourself to blame for this; it is your fault after all," I smile, patting his knee while he glared at me.

"_My _fault? How is it my fault! ?" Scoffing I shake my head, how clueless is he?

"If you would've just _handed _over the toy like you're SUPPOSED to, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I exclaim, giving him a dirty look. Shaking his head he lets out a short laugh.

"Maybe I didn't _want _to hand it over! I caught it, why should I give it back to you just so you can throw it away again?" he objects angrily, every last drop of his seriousness pouring into his sentence. Gah! He had no right! I bought that toy fair and square, the least he could do was return the damn thing instead of making me chase him around the yard like some idiot.

"That's the point of fetch!" I yell back, shoveling more ice cream in my mouth to express my anger.

"Says you!"

"Says every damn person and every _intelligent _dog around the world!"

"Are you saying I'm not a smartdog?"

"Don't be such a nugget!"

"Hey! You made Jacob break my arm for crying out loud! How do you expect me to-"

"Would you guys just cut it out? This is so stupid," Embry mutters, shaking his head and looking between the two of us, mending his own wounds from trying to pry Jacob off of Quil while Jacob spends his time in the backyard looking for the dismembered bits of the squeak toy.

"The only thing stupid here is Quil," I grumble. And Quil, being Quil, opened his mouth to object, only to have Jacob magically appear out of nowhere and throw the squeaking center of the toy at Quil's head.

"She's right, you should've just gave her the toy in the first place," Groaning in frustration he throws a miniature fit next to me on the couch, "and," Jacob continues, "I want both you and Embry out. _I'm _going to be spending the rest of the night with Lakota by myself," he smiles, plopping down on the couch. His arm carelessly draping over my shoulder and pulling me into his cuddly warmth. Whining Embry leans forward, giving a slight pout.

"What? That's not fair – you can't just nearly rip off Quil's arm and slice me in half _then_ kick us out," he objects, spouting what I assumed were puppy dog eyes. Shaking his head, Jacob sighs in distress, gesturing towards the door.

"I have _important _things to discuss with Lakota," he states simply, giving both Quil and Embry a look, the two of them nodding back slowly in understanding. Save for Quil and his stupid all-knowing smirk; which gives me the wild guess that this is the big imprint talk I already had with Seth.

"Oh, right, right. We'll leave you two at it then," Embry grins, giving me a rather disturbing wink and practically gallops out of the house, Quil skipping along right behind him. Shaking my head I lean back, closing my eyes, blindly putting another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"We're alone," Jacob whispers quietly into my ear, the tummy flutters hitting full force. Clearing my throat I brush it off and shrug weakly.

"Not like we haven't been alone before," I point out nonchalantly, just to get under his skin. Hiding my smile and opening my eyes as he wrinkled his nose, pouting a bit at my unenthusiastic answer.

"Well, I mean, it's our first time being alone _today_. Which means I can give you your present!" he quips happily. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms unhappily.

"You're very late on the present giving. I don't even think I should accept it."

"But you will," he sighs out, reaching behind him to pull something out of his back pocket, but keeping it hidden within the clutches of his beefy hand. So I immediately assumed that it wasn't the paddle ball he still owes me – a shame, really. Peeking up at his face I raise an eyebrow, curiosity getting the best of my wonderful self. To think, maybe he went as far as to get me jewelry. Maybe a free pass to all the free Ben&Jerry's ice cream I could want? I could feel the drool pooling just at the thought; what a beautiful present that would be. Or, if it is jewelry, it's probably a wedding ring. You know, considering I'm stuck with this lump forever now. But, hey. Might as well make the best of it with a ring, am I right?

… or am I starting to sound like some gold digger?

Considering it for a moment I just shake the thought out of my head, deciding that, since it is Jacob, it was probably something homemade. Pushing back the happy flutters and a smile I reach out to tap his closed hand, experimentally peeling back one of his fingers to take closer inspection of the hidden object. Looking up at his encouraging smile I poke my tongue out, dramatically pulling back another one of his fingers, catching a glimpse of something wooden. Oh yes, definitely hand made. To be honest, I guess I would've been disappointed if it was just something he bought… and don't start getting the wrong idea, I'd rather be caught dead than to ever admit Jacob's homemade presents are better than anything money could buy. Because I simply won't. That, my friends, is a sentence you will never hear from me.

"I know it's a surprise for you; but you're killing me with suspense," he grins, easily opening his hand up all the way to reveal my present. Oh lookie. How ironic.

"It's a wooden wolf… and a wooden heart," I state, picking up the two pendants carefully, observing the very interesting detail. Jacob blushes a bit, reaching back in his pocket for a necklace chain, offering it sheepishly.

"I know you don't wear jewelry that much, but I thought it'd be a bit more romantic than just giving you some gift card for an ice cream shop," I smirk a little, hooking the pendants on the chain.

"You're right on that, and since it's a present from _you_, I absolutely love it," I gush, allowing the tween-girl inside me have her moment, leaning up to peck Jacob on the cheek. Blushing an even brighter red he rubs the back of his neck, shrugging a little.

"It's really no big deal," rolling my eyes and shaking my head I bring it around my neck, clipping it on before Jacob had time to offer.

"Well if you're going to act oh-so modest, I guess I shouldn't give you another kiss in gratitude," I chirp, satisfied when he pouted.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that…" he trails off, but smiles nonetheless, kissing the top of my head, "happy birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Short…<br>But it was a fast update!~**

**And now you're wondering why I'm putting in an end note – simply because I want to advertise! :3 Meaning I wish to ask all you reviewers to go onto fictionpress and look up my name as **somewheresweetilay **and check out three short poems I wrote myself and tell me what you think :) Much appreciated! **


	14. Might As Well Not

***insert what I hope is a cute grin here* Good news. UPDATE! :P**

**So… I realized that the 13 chapters on here are all on the day of Lakota's birthday. *sheepish smile* I guess I kind of stretched that on too long, huh? Mleh. Either way, I'll be honest and say I started writing this somewhere in the beginning of September, it's only natural that I actually update the chapter in late November, huh? :P I'm sorry, I really am, but if any of you are Death Note fans, I ask of you to check out my new fanfiction :) I'm very happy with how those turned out and… if you aren't DN fans *points finger* look it up, sit, and watch the whole series.**

**One simply cannot regret watching Death Note :D **

**Alright… I guess that's it. Sorry for your long wait, but, in all fairness, I did update chapter 13 just a day after chapter 12. **THAT **is rare. **

**Anyways, short chapter (as always…), not very eventful, but leading up to the whole graduation and "Lakota meets the Cullen's". **THAT **will be fun to write.**

**So… long time no see or read, here ya go. **

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Lakota? Come on, you have to get up now," a voice whispered, shaking my shoulders. How annoying. Too tired to even process who could possibly be talking to me I do my best to ignore them and just groan unhappily in response, flapping my hand randomly in the direction of the nuisance. Turning around in my sleep I reach out to snuggle against my shape-shifting boyfriend, but alas, only come in contact with a couch pillow. Letting out an even louder groan I throw the pillow over my shoulder lazily, curling up more.

So far a horrible morning.

"Don't be so cranky, Koty-" _ugh, Quil_, "today's the day after your birthday! Which means we can eat leftover cake for breakfast!" What a moron. Although, among other things, he always seemed to have a point. Leftover cake _would _be nice.

If there was any…

"There is no leftover cake," I reply, letting in a deep breath and yawning, "because you monsters ate it all," I finish tiredly, curling up more with my blanket and closing my eyes in contentment. Now that that's settled...

Whining quietly for a moment he paused before letting out a heavy sigh and getting up, nearly stomping out of the room. Jesum. How did that boy even get in here? Didn't Jacob have the decency to at least lock my front door? I mean, some creep could just walk in, or a wild animal! In this case, it happened to be both; resulting in a Quil.

Then again. I guess I should be considered lucky.

Embry could've walked in.

Unable to resist my curious mind, I lifted my head and peeked over my shoulder, barely making out Quil's poorly portrayed shadow that flaked its way just in the doorway of the kitchen. And either he's opening the door to Narnia, or the fridge. My realistic guess would sadly include the latter of the two options.

"Why are you here?" I huff, sitting up reluctantly and allowing my back to crack out the knots I managed to kink it into last night. The shuffling of the contents in my fridge paused, followed by a long moment of silence.

"Did he tell you last night?" Quil finally asks, making my eyebrows furrow in irritation at said subject.

"No," I groan, flopping back down on my back. Of course Quil just had to remind me. How hard could it be for Jacob to just tell me? Oh, jesum. What if he never tells me? What if I die knowing a secret I shouldn't? That can't be good karma, can it?

"Yeah, he told me he didn't." Flipping nugget.

"Then why'd you ask me? !" I nearly explode, sitting up again when he reenters the room with a plate of cold pizza. Blech.

"Just checking how truthful you are to me," he grins widely, but it wavers a bit as he sits down, halfheartedly eating the pizza. Oh no… sign one that Quil wanted to vent. Should've known he came all the way over here to talk about what's bothering him. But, geeze, please let me be wrong. Oh please don't let that be it.

"So, uhm… what's wrong?" Might as well get it over with. Quil looks over at me, smiling slightly and leans back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You know who my imprint is, right?" Still half asleep I will my brain to think. Quil's imprint… the person of which Quil is imprinted to…

"Uh… ah… no, I don't actually," came my oh so awkward reply. Furrowing his eyebrows he gives me a look but shrugs, letting out an even deeper sigh, shoving just about the whole pizza into his mouth, then continues to chew it up with an open mouth. No, really, it was great… watching the first step of digestion for Quil as he mashes his food up in his mouth. Beautiful process, honestly. Shaking my head I reach up and push his jaw up, effectively closing his mouth.

"So what's wrong?" I repeat, not all that eager to watch Quil sort out his emotions by eating. I swear, he was more of a girl than I was.

"Well…" he starts, sighing heavily and resting his head on my shoulder, looking very solemn and downright depressed, "Claire, my imprint, her parents don't like me seeing her," he mumbles. Nodding slightly I pat the top of his head, not entirely sure what else to do. I mean, I've comforted Quil and his problems from time to time, but it's usually Embry that deals with this kind of stuff.

"So why don't you just do the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?" I ask hesitantly, having no other intelligent advise for his problems. A 17 year old such as myself is not equipped to deal with over bearing parents. Let alone oversized teenage boys that turn into wolves – but since I am such a good person, I won't complain.

"What's Romeo and Juliet?" He asks, sniffling slightly. I grimace, realizing that I, in fact, didn't know that much about it myself.

"I don't know, two people who like each other and have to sneak around and whatnot."

"Don't they die at the end?"

"… do they?" Quil pauses, giving me a thoughtful look and shrugs.

"I don't know. But with Claire… it's not like that. She's only two, so she can't really sneak out." At any other time of the day, meaning if it _wasn't _morning, I would've taken this news with a thorough 'what the hell is wrong with you?' but mornings make me calm and collected.

So, of course, I took it all in a stride.

"Ever consider kidnapping?" He shrugs, stuffing the rest of the pizza in his mouth as an answer.

"Try to get them to hire you as a babysitter and then kidnap her?" He swallows.

"Does all of your advice include me kidnapping her?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. But despite his rude eyebrow raising, he seemed to be seriously considering it. I shrug slightly, combing my fingers through my bedhead.

"Sort of." Heaving another sigh he pulls away and pats my head. Bearing my teeth in annoyance I slap his hand away, getting in a good quack somewhere in there.

"Well, have a good day, Koty," he says, grinning idiotically. Frowning I give him my best glare. Seeming to ignore my intense and growing hatred for said nickname he only reaches forward and fingers the necklace Jacob got me, nodding slightly in approval.

"Jacob gets off patrol at 3," he says simply, skipping out of the house. Scowling I get up and lazily throw the couch pillows in their correct places, wandering happily into the kitchen for morning ice cream. And thus, nearly dying of a heart attack when I noticed Seth, grinning widely than ever, enjoying his own cold pizza at my kitchen table.

"Jesum! When in the hell did you get here?" I gasp, clutching at my poor, old 17 year old heart. Seth glances up at me, a grin that I didn't know could get any bigger widening considerably.

"Oh, hey, Kota!" He chirps merrily. My eyes narrow. Butt munch. Watching him smile for another full minute I let out a heavy sigh and sit down next to him. Never could stay mad at Seth.

"What happened to going over to Emily's to eat?" I ask, rubbing my tired face and peeking between my fingers at Seth. Shrugging he brushes his hands off on his pants, giving me yet another toothy grin.

"Sam kicked us out. And Jacob wanted me to hang out with you today until he got off patrol."

Dandy. I got a babysitter.

Pouting out my misery I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms, "hope you have something fun planned."

"Erm… no," he mumbles, looking down, "actually, Jacob just really wanted me to talk to you about the whole 'Bella's graduation' thing… he wants you to come with him." Hell to the no. Why was that boy so eager to go to that graduation? And what made him think I'd go with him?

"Can't he just… go with Quil or Embry?" I whine, giving Seth puppy dog eyes. Shrugging it off he only pats me on the head. I should really have a talk with Jacob about his pack's stupid head patting. Last time I checked, _I _don't turn into a dog.

"Oh, he is! He just wants you to come too. Maybe to help you and Bella get along." Staring at Seth for who knows how long I only shake my head.

"How about we _not _talk about this, and say we did. That way, we'll have more time to do fun things!" Giving him my own wide grin he returns it easily, nodding enthusiastically.

There. Problem solved.


	15. The Runts Of The Pack

**This'll be a quick update (like, within a week update) to make up for my disappearance over a couple of months, and considering this wasn't the first time makes it even worse *pout* Anyways, most of you know I've got all of my shape-shifter plus their imprints stories all planned out and whatnot.**

**But my friend who is also a writer on here, pitched the idea of having one of the boys imprint on… another boy. And, me being a total yaoi fangirl, I love the idea. And looking through everything, I think I want to pair said boy imprint to Embry… just seems like a fun idea. And then change the story that I **_**originally **_**planned Embry/OC will be turned over to Collin/OC since my **_**original **_**Collin/OC had a not so original story idea. Anyways, the new Embry/OC is slash/yaoi. **

**I'd love your input!**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"So you _aren't _still mad at Jacob?" Seth questions for the freaking hundredth time. Rolling my eyes dramatically I flick Seth on the forehead.

"No. I'm not. Bella kissed him. Jacob imprinted on me. I am not mad at Jacob, got it?" I ask, again, for the hundredth time might I add. Seth squints, staring at me thoughtfully for a long time before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." I nod, smiling to myself and letting out a sigh. Seth and I walking alongside the road in La Push and towards first beach in complete and total silence. Until…

"Are you _sure _you're not mad at-"

"Oh my jesum, Seth! I'm not mad!" I spazz out, throwing my hands up in irritation. Seth then acted like he had a reason to be surprised at my outburst. Blinking a few times he shrugs and nods like an eager puppy, linking his arms with mine.

"Okay, got it!" He chirps happily. Unable to tear my glare away from his face I scrunch my nose up. He better have gotten it. Shaking my head I sigh and lean against his arm, grumbling a little sourly under my breath. All in all, the 'fun things' I had in mind today included an obvious trip to the ice cream store, cliff diving, a fun game of hide-and-seek, and then go over to everyone's house to kidnap their pillows and blankets and make a massive ass fort.

Seth's idea was to introduce me to the not so stable newcomers of the pack.

And, apparently, no amount of persuasion would change Seth's freaking mind. Because, as he said, and I quote, 'man, Kota, they're awesome! Plus, I'm not the youngest in the pack anymore! It's _awesome_', much emphasis on the awesome part, by the way.

"So who are these newcomers again?" I ask, glancing up at Seth's smiling face. Who, despite his beefed up body, looked exactly like the 14 year old kid I befriended not so long ago.

"Brady and Collin," he states, "they phased only 2 days apart from one another and they've just managed to phase back into their human forms. So Sam told me to watch after them… and then Jacob told me to watch after you. So I thought, why not introduce you to them?" If I was a brainless moron, I would say Seth's plan was flawless and absolutely brilliant in every way.

But, really, I think Seth is making some big trouble for himself.

Poor kid.

"And Sam and Jacob won't be mad?" I tested, raising an eyebrow in his very face. Seth pauses, seeming to consider it before shrugging.

"Maybe. But as long as I'm there to protect you, it should be fine. And, as long as you don't do anything to make Brady or Collin mad, it's no problem." I make a face at that and cross my arms.

"What if I don't like them?"

"What?"

"If I don't like them, then shouldn't I make them mad?" For some reason, Seth looked lost.

"…no, you shouldn't. They'll turn into wolves."

"But what if I don't like them?" I insist, Seth completely missing out on the importance of the question.

"Keep it to yourself," he decides, giving me a childish grin. I scowl and look away. Today was less fun than I thought it'd be.

"Why can't we just go get ice cream and cliff dive?" I grumble quietly, knowing Seth would hear me regardless. Don't get me wrong, meeting new potential friends is fun and everything – but sometimes there's just better things to do. I give Seth another weak glare from the corner of my eyes. Jacob would've taken me to ice cream and cliff dive. Sure, he might've not have dropped the graduation thing as quickly as Seth had… but at least I'd have fun while being annoyed.

"Stop pouting, Kota. I promise you'll have fun. Collin and Brady are awesome guys when you get to know them."

"That's _awesome_," I say, too indulged in my own slight bitterness to even bother with my sarcasm towards the very innocent Seth. I mean, all he wanted to do was introduce me to his friends…

Puffing out my cheeks I pat his bicep – unable to reach his shoulder – in a somewhat apology, "you can be a real Gremlin popper, you know that?"

"Oh," he murmurs, looking crestfallen for a few seconds before he perks up quickly, his hand shooting up to wave at someone enthusiastically in the distance. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. I guess I'm back to pouting. Without warning Seth's hands shoot towards me and he yanks me onto his back, sprinting forward with a wide grin on his face while I was left with my first ever feeling of motion sickness.

"Seth!" I squeal like a baby pig, sinking my nails into his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off his back. He doesn't even bother looking over his shoulder at me or acknowledge my nails in his skin when he stops in front of two, almost identical, looking guys. Collin and Brady, I assume. It was then Seth glanced over his shoulder at me and my wide eyes, gently setting me on my feet.

"That was fun, wasn't it Kota?" he asks, grinning so wide I wondered where his brown eyes went with all the squinting.

"You're definitely buying me food after this," I groan, rubbing my eyes and peeking over at Collin and Brady again, noticing their wide grins sent our way. I eye them up for a second before holding out my hand for them.

"I'm Lakota," I state simply, satisfied when one of them grabs onto my hand and shakes it happily.

"I'm Collin," he introduces, and, without breaking hand contact, uses his other hand to point at the guy next to him, "and that's Brady." Frowning, Brady reaches forward and slaps Collin's wrist not so gently and grabs my hand for himself.

"Very nice to meet you, Lakota," he practically purrs, making my left eye twitch. Seth, not seeming to like it either, whines loudly in the background.

"Oh come on, guys. You know she's with Jacob," he grumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Taking that as my cue, I slip my hand away from Brady's, noticing the way both Collin and Brady's faces light up into smirks. The next thing I know, I'm slung over Brady's shoulders as he laughs like a mad man, and Collin found it in himself to hold Seth back while Brady ran. Shouting out my complaints I slap a hand over my eyes, feeling the need to throw up at how fast he was running.

Not knowing how much time passes Brady eventually stops running and drops me on my butt not so gently, looking down at me with a wide grin. I glare up at him and shake my head, standing up to dust myself off.

"What was that for, you nugget?" I ask irritably, he pouts in response and shrugs.

"It was Collin's idea." Right. Giving him a look I roll my eyes and glance around, not entirely sure which part of the forest we were in at the moment.

"We, uh," I glance back at him, raising an eyebrow, "we just wanted to get Seth in trouble," he explains lamely. Shrugging at that I plop back down on my butt, giving Brady a thoughtful look.

"How much money do you have on you?" He blinks.

"Uhm… twenty bucks at the most," I grin widely. That'll do just fine.

"Alright, since you found it in yourself to kidnap me, you are now in charge of mwah," I point out, "which means you have to feed me." Brady frowns, scratching at his head.

"Yeah… we were kind of hoping Seth already did that."

"Well, he didn't. So now you have to feed me or I'll starve," I complain, putting my hands on my hips and giving him my puppy dog eyes. Blinking a few times he makes a face, putting a hand over my eyes.

"You're going to hurt yourself by doing that. It's creepy," he says simply, picking me back up piggyback style. I smile happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving it a hard squeeze before kicking at his hip.

"Giddy up, boy."

"You're going to ride me now?" He asks, looking over his shoulder with the biggest perverted grin I've ever seen. I scowl, slapping him over the head.

"Just go buy me food."


	16. Super Powers

**(Another weekly update o) Ah, yeah. I'm sorry for the kind of uneventful last chapter about Collin and Brady. But I just kind of wanted to introduce them to Lakota and such before I got into the whole Cullen thing. Trust me, it kills me to write about the vampires, but, in Eclipse, it must be done. **

**Another note… I've been reading through my planned and Upcoming stories… and they seem really fun to write *self-control wavering* and I promised myself I wouldn't post new stories unless other one's are finished and done with *bites lip* b-but… I wrote the first chapters for two new stories and I can't wait to just post them… *breaks down crying* **

***static* Warning: Two new stories, coming up.**

**Now. Lakota and Jacob time!**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"You promised." _That _took me through a big loop. I snap my head over to stare at Jacob, my mouth propped open before I shook my head sadly, realizing that, yes, I did sort of promise. But Jacob didn't have to know that I remembered.

"You need to get your head checked," he's quiet for a moment before sighing, reaching forward to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. And, as ashamed as I am to admit this, the boy had me considering. Horrible, I know. But, logically, it's probably best that I'm around Jacob whenever he's within a mile radius of Bella. That way I can keep a veeeery close eye on the girl. I cross my arms and lean against his chest, humming a bit in thought. Perhaps going to Bella's graduation wasn't that bad?

"What are you thinking?" he murmurs quietly, and I tilt my head back up to smile at him innocently.

"You know _exactly _what I'm thinking," he snorts at that, but I could tell he was smiling on the inside when he taps the tip of my nose.

"Thank you, Kota."

"You are _very _welcome…" I pause a second, then turn around fully to grin at him widely, "and thank _you_, Mr. Boyfriend." Maybe I did sound too suspicious when I said that; but it's not like it was all that bad. Fairly innocent, actually.

"Err.. for what?" Tsk.

"For the wonderful date you're going to take me out on afterwards," I answer simply. Letting his slow processing brain catch up with this he slowly starts to grin, and the next thing I know I'm mushed up against his warm chest.

"I can't wait," he whispers quietly into my ear, and I close my eyes, hugging him back while my tummy started up with the random flutters.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't act like a girl; that's my job."

"If you did your job right then I wouldn't have to," he shoots back easily, and I smirk into his neck. What a lady skirt.

"Trust me, you'll think I'm a princess when you take me out. I'll let Rachel dress me up and everything." Which is saying a lot. Not only had I never dressed up for anything a day in my life, but I'm probably going to look so good, that Jacob's eyes just might pop out of his head. And that's not even the worst of it. I'm going to have to go to Bella's graduation all dressed up because, hey, that's the occasion and everything – and I'd hate for it to seem like I'm making an effort.

Let's just say I'm going to be like Cinderella. Just Cinderella with a very big ego. And the ball is filled with teenagers from Forks, Bella's boyfriend and his family, and, of course, a few shapeshifters.

_Kind of _like Cinderella.

Jacob stares at me for a long time before he frowns, looking deep in thought.

"I've told you about the Cullen's, right?" What?

"No."

"I- I haven't?" I roll my eyes, and shake my head again.

"Don't think so."

"You know about Edward though… Bella's.. _boyfriend_?" he says the last word a bit angrily, his eyebrows furrowing and his fists clenching. I frown at that, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The pale guy?" I try to lighten the mood a bit, or at least waver Jacob's anger… maybe even jealousy. But I won't try to bring that up. Best to keep Jacob happy in the time I spend with him. Selfless… yes, and totally out of character; but even I, Lakota Dyani Jones, can be a sap sometimes.

Jacob grins slightly, kissing the top of my head like an overly affectionate puppy …err, ahem. Overly affectionate _wolf_, I guess.

"Yes, that one," he clears his throat, pulling me away at arm's length and giving me a firm look, "him and his family are the Cullen's; our enemies," I blink, thinking hard.

"Are they cat people or something?" he huffs unhappily, rubbing his forehead.

"No, well, yeah, probably. But that's not why," he murmurs quietly, looking thoughtful. Watching him be thoughtful and all I glance over at the window, shaking my head sadly when I saw Seth skipping towards the front door with his hands in his pockets.

And here I was expecting him to have a limp. To say that he got away damage-free would be a total lie. The second Jacob realized that I was under Brady's and Collin's supervision Seth had this strange traumatized look in his eyes when they found me and the runts. I had to listen to the poor boy apologize for 20 minutes straight before Jacob deemed the sincerity acceptable and dismissed him.

And yet, here he is, interrupting Jacob and Lakota time as he casually strolls into the house on an oblivious Jacob that was still thoughtful as ever, and a more than expecting Lakota.

"Hi Seth!" I chirp with matching excitement to Seth's own. Seth grins back at me, ignoring the evil glare sent his way by, wait for it… Jacob Black. All in all, Jake could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Hey Kota! Did Jacob tell you about the Cullen's being vampires yet?"

I'm pretty sure if Seth had an imaginary friend; I would hear him breathing with how quiet it just got.

I purse my lips glancing between the ever growing glare from Jacob, and from the forever naïve grin from Seth.

"So, vampires, huh?" I try, smiling encouragingly at Jacob so he'd have some mercy on poor Seth. Jacob, however, stands up and stalks over to Seth, crossing his arms angrily as his frame shook in anger.

"Don't you ever think before you talk?" he snaps, and Seth reels back in shock, blinking with new found guilt. Offering a sheepish smile he bows his head and shuffles his feet.

"You didn't tell her yet… did you?" he whispers quietly, and I bite my lip in the background to hold back the snickers. Poor, poor Seth…

"I was getting around to it, yes."

"So I… kind of ruined the speech?"

"Oh yeah."

"You… want me to take your next patrol?"

"Next _four _patrols," Jacob hisses. Seth pouts a bit more and glances over at me.

"Sorry Lakota…" he grumbles, turning around on his heel and sluggishly leaving the house. No longer skipping, I may add.

"Gotta give him some credit. _He _doesn't beat around the bush," I grin happily, leaning back comfortably on the couch. Jacob runs a hand down his face, but chuckles slightly and plops his beefy body down beside me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"I guess. But I'd prefer to be the one to tell you everything. About the Cullen's, us shape shifting, imprinting, the treaty, the-"

"What's imprinting?" I butt in quickly, nearly clapping out of excitement for finally having imprinting being brought up. His eyes widen momentarily before he hastily looks away.

"It's nothing…" he flinches, "I mean, it's something, but… I'll tell you later, okay?" he asks hurriedly. I scowl and resist the urge to pout. I could just order him to tell me, but I have a feeling that'd be a little unfair.

"Alright," jesum, I'm a softy, "why don't you tell me more about these _vampires_." I could practically _smell _the annoyance coming off Jacob at the mention of vampires. Except I wasn't really sure if it had something to do with vampires in general, or just that Edward guy. Who, I guess, is now a vampire.

Who would've thought.

Or cared.

"They have special powers," he practically sneers, and, I swear, I couldn't help the stupid giggles that came out of my mouth. Super powers?

"Okay, now you're messing with me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" I scowl, crossing my arms.

"I thought you wanted to know about the vampires?"

"I do. But they don't have super powers, and you know it."

"I didn't say super powers!"

"Yes you did!"

"I said _special _powers!" I snort, giving his forehead an aggressive poke.

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Jacob groans loudly, sinking in his seat, but his face was all too obviously showing a subtle smirk.

"Our arguments go nowhere," he snickers, gazing up at me from his slouched position. I smile down at him and shrug, pretending to be interested in something else…

Even though Jacob did look particularly good today…

"I don't know about that, I'm pretty sure I win 98% of the time, plus 2% interest."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it- okay, whatever. You win." Well that wasn't fun. He gave up too quickly.

"Told you I win all the time," I boast, just to poke at his buttons a little bit more. Rolling his eyes instead he leans up and gives me a kiss. One of which made me feel suspiciously light headed afterwards. Unfair advantage. So; Lakota: 100 something, Jacob: 1.

"Do you want to learn about their stupid abilities or not? Because I don't think I'll feel comfortable when they're looking into your future, reading your mind and emotions at the same time without you knowing." Gross.

"Ewe," I mutter, looking down at my lap and promptly closing my mouth.

"Okay," he nods, looking far too smug, "Edward, Bella's… that _leech _is the one that picks at your mind. The small tiny one; I think you might've seen her once, can see into the future. And… the quiet blonde leech, I want you to stay far away from him. In fact, I want you to stay as far away from _all _of them."

I'm pretty sure this situation was like getting mixed signals.

"Yet you're still making me go because…?"

"We won't be there _long_."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am freaking not!"

"Are freaking too!"

"I just want to say something to Bella and we can leave!"

"Please, you're like a woman. What starts as a small comment turns into a quick chat, turns into a full blown debate over shoes!"

Jacob closes his mouth and settles for just rolling his eyes.

"I promise it won't take more than 5 minutes."

I give him an accusing glare.

Liar.


	17. Vampire Lair

**Considering re-writing "What a Twisted Happy Ending"… I think I can do better. **

**I had to read the graduation part of Eclipse again, and I was attacked with major whining from Bella that made me want to claw my eyes out. But I also noticed that she's not as freaking stoned or serious as she is in the movies. She just whines a lot. Regardless, onto the dialogue clogged chapter!  
>(And Merry Christmas!)<br>**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.  
>(Who's also enjoying chocolate covered sunflower seeds and new sweatpants)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"My face looks funny."

"No it doesn't."

"Uhm, hello, since when are eyelids red?"

"Since red's your color, that's when."

"That's stupid."

"Good, now it fits your stupid personality."

"Touché girl version of Jacob."

"I'm five seconds away from strangling you."

"Why's my hair all curly?"

"It's because I _curled _it."

"Why?"

"Jacob likes curly hair."

"Why do I care what Jacob likes?"

"Because he's your _date_."

"My face is a little pale looking."

"Pink blush, Kota. Now stop fussing and shut up!"

"Raaaaaachel," I whine, bouncing up and down in a very uncomfortable vanity stool. Claire and Quil were off to the side playing some weird version of patty cake, ignoring my complaints and being otherwise useless. And how Claire got here I will not ask, as long as a SWAT team doesn't bust in here, I'm all for it. Because, hey, a happier Quil is better than a freaking depressed Quil.

Plus Claire was cute.

For a hyper active kid anyways.

I was almost sure she'd grow up to be Quil's little princess. And I'm sure a few good influences from mwah could make her all the more better.

I stare back at myself in the mirror, furrowing my eyebrows curiously with a unhappy grumble. Rachel yanks at a curl on my head.

"Hey!" I yelp, thrashing my arms blindly behind me in a spazzy fashion, slapping at Rachel's wrists now and then.

"Hey!" she yelps back, and the next thing I know we're in a semi-spazzy wrist slapping fight. Don't get me wrong, I've experienced the whole 'playing with mommy's make up' stage and whatnot, and I'll be honest and say Rachel did a bang up job _and _that I looked especially hot right now.

But jesum, I really needed to rub my eyes. And after encountering the consequences the first time, I really didn't want to go through that intense burning sensation again. Or have to deal with Rachel complaining that I ruined her hard work while I losing my eyesight and slowly suffering. Honestly, how hard could it be to apply make-up? I'm already good enough looking as it is. And Jacob's never complained at my lack of effort.

"You're painful to watch Koty, I'd hate to see you on your wedding day," Quil practically sings, bouncing Claire on his knee while she giggled. I scowl slightly, glaring at the reflection of Quil in the mirror while Rachel made a show of fluffing out my hair.

"You're all done!" I give Rachel a look at her over excited yelling but can't help from grinning at her.

"Great, I'm starving," I groan, stretching out and fully prepared to just skip my tushy out of the room. Rachel's hand suddenly clamps down on my shoulder, keeping me put with a slight scowl that was so oddly nonthreatening that it reminded me of Jacob.

"I don't think so. You don't get to eat until Jacob takes you out to dinner," I give Rachel an incredulous look, the thought of not eating for possibly the next 5 hours making my stomach want to eat itself.

"Yeah, how about screw that? And I'll just grab a quick quart of ice cream," I say as casually and innocently as I can, smoothing out the dress I was wearing to keep my hands from going right to her throat. Claire giggles happily in the background at the mention of the sugary treat and I send a quick look to Quil to let him know that I was most definitely not sharing with his imprint.

I wouldn't be sharing with anybody. _Ever_.

Okay, maybe Jacob. But that's only if I was in a good mood.

"Kota," Rachel pouts, latching onto my arm like a little kid, "pretty please? You want to show up Bella at her graduation, don't you?" Ugh.

"Not really," I huff half convincingly, because the idea was typical teenage girl revenge, "maybe a little bit," I shrug, pouting when Rachel smirks and pats the top of my head.

"There, so you agree. Now all we have to do is go fetch Jacob."

"Actually, he's been waiting outside of the bedroom door for a while now, Rach," Quil pips in casually, grinning when Claire started rattling off something about the latest Disney princess. Rachel rolls her eyes, scowling and yanking the door open, glaring instantly when she was met with a sheepish Jacob.

"You are such a pervert!" She starts off angrily, her hands flailing around while she scolded Jacob. Jacob, listening for a few moments lets his eyes slide over to mine and I grin widely, waving at him enthusiastically. Smirking in response he waves back happily, ignoring the ever so oblivious Rachel. His eyes move down towards my dress and heels then shoots back up to my face as he gave me two thumbs up. I snort.

How romantic.

"Are you even listening to me! ?"

"Oh. Uhm, no. Sorry," Rachel scowls, giving her little brother who, by the way, wasn't so little, a slap to the back of the head.

"Pervert," she mutters for the second time, pushing past him.

Jacob rolls his eyes at her, bounding over as he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up.

"My, my, don't you look _gorgeous_." My damn stomach flips and flutters, and I have no choice but to glare at Jacob to keep my girly dignity.

"I better be. Your sister nearly _killed _me."

"You're overreacting."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You weren't here!"

"I was right outside the door!" My eyes narrow at him, and I poke his forehead instead of making some weird animal noise. I'm sure Rachel would find a reason to scold me for it. Only sparing me a pout I gesture for him to set me down, which he easily complies but doesn't unwrap himself from around my waist. I figured it'd probably be in my best interest to pass the 'waist touching' off as cute.

"I'll pretend you won this round, Jake, but only because I'm hungry. So… off to the vampire den where I can eat whatever food they serve humans!" Groaning at that his arm goes around my shoulders.

"Do you have to put it that way?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What part what way?"

"The whole vampire den thing. It makes bringing you over there harder to do." Jesum, I have to resist the urge to glare at him. He was making it sound like I invited myself over there. Because, hey, if he has that much of a problem with it…

"So I can just not go?" I ask semi-hopefully, even though the part of my brain that really knows Jacob reminded me that, no matter what, I was going. This being Jacob Black and everything.

"No, you're going. And that's only because Quil and Embry are coming too."

"Wha- hey! Why are you dragging me over there?" Quil whined from the sidelines a small pout on his face, which ultimately made Claire mimic his pout into one of her own. Jacob frowns and gives Quil a thoughtful look before shrugging.

"I need you there," he says simply, and apparently that's all Quil needs as an explanation before he nods his obedience. Freaking pushover. Shaking my head slowly at him in disapproval before tugging at Jacob's hand to leave the bedroom.

"Come on, let's just-"

"-we're going _now_?" Quil butts in, standing up with Claire in his arms, making the miniature girl/person giggle happily at being, like, 7 feet off the ground. I don't know, I'd have to measure Quil later.

"Yes Quil, _now_. Embry's already outside waiting."

"Quil, just hand the kid over to Rachel and let's get this over with. I want to go on my date," I complain, watching Quil's eyes widen before he grins widely.

"Awe! You and Jacob's first date?" Did he have to be such a girl about it? Shaking my head I tug at Jacob's hand harder. Sure, I guess it's always good for a girl to have some kind of girl friend to hang out with, but Quil can just overdo it sometimes.

"Just shut up and get moving."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is it too late to turn around?" I ask right away, staring up at the vampire's little liar. Or _big _lair, because I was starting to get the suspicion that if I didn't attach myself to Jacob's hip, I would get lost and then accidentally stumble into the vampire eating room or whatever. And I wasn't exactly sure whether or not my stomach was strong enough for that kind of thing. Frowning I glance up at Jacob's completely calm face, then over to Quil and Embry as they wrinkled their noses and tensed up.

"Come on, Kota, we got this far, plus we'll only be in there for a few minutes. Okay?" I give Jacob a look and pointedly reach out to grab his hand in mine, tugging him close.

"Fine. Just don't let go of my hand, I don't want to get lost." Ignoring Jacob's shit eating grin I busy myself with staring at the ground, feeling more like a kid with each passing second. And Quil obnoxiously nudging me in the back knowingly did nothing to help. Moving over to my other side Embry reaches out and presses the tip of his fingers against my wrist, slightly in front of me in a protective stance while Quil remained behind me, creating a circle of shape shifters with me smack dab in the middle. And it made walking in a house full of vampires a lot less fun than I originally thought. Not that I thought it'd be fun to begin with, but seriously.

This sucks.

Jacob squeezes my hand gently, and I look up at him curiously, my tummy fluttering when I saw him smile down at me.

"Relax, Lakota. You'll be fine, I'll protect you with my life, and so will Quil and Embry." Nodding slowly I look over my shoulder at Quil and he winks at me with one of his annoying grins. Looking to my right I raise an eyebrow at Embry and he flashes a less annoying grin my way. Huffing a little I nod reluctantly, giving the front door of the mansion a dirty look. Freaking _vampires_. No. Freaking _Bella_. This much stress could not be good for a teenage girl heart; I only live so long, you know. After purposely leaning all of his weight into ringing the door bell some random teenager opens up and Jacob practically skips into the house like it was some kind of paradise, while both Embry and Quil looked ready to drop dead.

And watching Jacob wave like an over enthusiastic puppy towards Bella made me want to gouge my eyes out and then drop dead myself.

And then, instantly, Jacob's hand left mine and he lurched forward after Bella's retreating form. I stared after him, absolutely terrified for a whole 2 seconds before he stopped, looked back, walked over to me, and grabbed my hand in his before continuing on his journey after Bella. And judging by the stupid smile on his face and him entwining our fingers together, he did that on purpose.

Nugget.


	18. Newborns

**The ending goes by movie and by book; decent combination :P Either way, JUST watched Breaking Dawn: Part II. It was so cheesy and so...why did I like it? **

**Jesum, the ending made it seem like the ultimate love story. And, despite my opinion, I love recaps. 0-o My review on the movie is totally inconclusive because I'm confused as to why I liked it. *salute* **

**Whelp, anyway, here is your long overdue chapter.**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

ATTENTION!  
>-New story up, PaulOC. "If Only" (Edits will be made in the process)  
>-Re-writing "What a Twisted Happy Ending" (Possible new title ((keeping the original up)))<br>-Re-writing "Maybe It's a Mistake" (Realized my laziness in detail and character)  
>-"The Unexplained" on Hiatus until in-progress projects are finished<br>-"Say When" is now officially complete

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

I've never pegged Bella as a fast person, but it takes Jacob and me a long time to find her in the crowd of dancing teenagers and over whelming strobe lights. After 10 minutes or so though, we finally catch up and Jacob reaches out and grabs her with his free hand that wasn't holding onto mine, quite effectively cornering her in the overly white and stainless kitchen. Not that I'm complaining because, hey, _kitchen_. Who would've thought a house full of vampires would even bother? I smile a little to myself and effortlessly map out a very strategic plan to grab as much food as I can within my reach my way out.

And Rachel would never know.

"Friendly reception," Jacob says, snapping me out of my food induced daydream. Looking up at him weirdly at the comment I barely cast a glance over at Bella, up until she snaps at him in a not so friendly way.

"What are you _doing _here?"

"You invited me, remember?"

"I didn't invite _her_." I raise an eyebrow and swing my head to look in her direction; my gaze locking on hers in what I assumed was a challenge, testing which one of us would look away first. Whether it was the burst of girlfriend rage that took over or I was just in a bad mood I would make sure as hell I would _not _be the one to look away first. That is until my stomach growls and my attention is demanded elsewhere, barely containing my pout I wrap an arm around my neglected stomach, in response, Jacob chuckles next to me. Narrowing my eyes slightly I give his hand a hard squeeze, purposely digging my nails into the back of it.

To think he'd get the hint and feed me already.

"You invited me, though, and I just-"

"In case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me _un_inviting you."

"Don't be a poor sport. I brought you a graduation present and everything." _What_? I frown, looking up at Jacob before back at Bella. And I'm pretty sure if she wasn't so busy trying to look past Jacob, she would've taken the chance to rub the fact right into my face. I scratch at my nose to keep myself from thinking about it.

"Take it back to the store, Jake. I've got to do something…"

"I can't take it back. I didn't get it from the store – I made it myself. Took a really long time, too." I should really be outraged, seething at the fact that my own boyfriend took his sweet time to make _Bella Swan _a graduation present. Maybe I should even jealous?

I guess I'd understand if he bought the present and everything… but made it? I smooth out my dress with my free hand before fingering at the homemade birthday necklace Jacob made; an action that went unnoticed by Jacob as he tried to get Bella's attention once again.

"Oh c'mon, Bell. Don't pretend like I'm not here!"

"I'm not." Like hell. "Look, Jake, I've got a lot on my mind right now." Jacob sighs heavily, looking down dejectedly and I roll my eyes at his dramatics.

Couldn't he take the hint and just high-tail all four of us out of here already? I could practically smell the uncomfortable wafting off Quil and Embry across the room…and that stuff was very contagious.

"I guess you'd rather be with your _real _friends, I get it." Was this boy serious? Physically restraining myself from face palming right there, I look over at Bella with a raised eyebrow, seeing that she was buying right into his drama. And Jesum, I should've known this would happen. In fact, this is probably what got Jacob to like Bella in the first place. The idiot two-timing gremlin popper bought into Jacob's drama-queen act, whereas I was completely immune.

"Aw, Jake, you know that's not fair."

"Do I?"

"You _should_." I clench my teeth together to keep from snapping at her when she moves closer to him. "Jake? Hey, you said you made me something, right? Was that just talk? Where's my present? I'm waiting." Bella and I make eye contact for a second, and I narrow my eyes unhappily before nudging Jacob roughly in the side to get on with it.

"Right," he grumbles a little bit and making a show of digging in his pockets to take out her present. And, conveniently, it came in a small decorated pouch. How sweet. I let go of Jacob's hand in favor to just cross my arms and pout to myself. His gaze immediately goes over to me as a silent question but eventually moves back to Bella. In which case, did _not _bother me one bit. Nope, no way.

My hand goes back up to the necklace.

"Hey, that's pretty, Jake. Thanks!"

"The present is _inside, _Bella."

"Oh." I lift my head up high enough so she could see me roll my eyes. Stopping mid-way through my eye roll, however, when Jacob empties the pouch out onto her hand and a handmade wooden wolf bracelet charm falls out. And it would've been exactly identical to my birthday present if he bothered to carve out a heart to accompany the first charm.

"It's beautiful, you _made_ this? How?" Bella nearly gushes, looking as shocked as I felt. Licking my lips nervously I look between Bella and Jacob, then glance over my shoulder to see that both Embry and Quil were still standing by the entrance, looking so awkwardly out of place that it made me want to laugh. But I won't laugh because right now I was being drawn to Bella Swan as she complimented and smiled at my boyfriend.

I think the technical term was flirting.

Clenching my hands into fists at my sides I was torn between throwing a fit and causing a scene or just silently wallow and be miserable.

Then, out of _freaking nowhere _the tiny little piece of meat I've only seen once in my entire life is standing right next to me, all in her chirping happiness and producing some weird fruity sweet like smell.

She was supposed to be a vampire?

Pfft, yeah right.

Jacob's hand was in mine again the second I see said miniature 'vampire' and pulls me away to his other side. Then _boom _Quil and Embry are breathing down my neck faster than I could blink. Flinching I look over my shoulder uneasily, noticing that, not only had Quil and Embry arrived, but another load of vampires. I would most definitely die of a heart attack if they kept this stuff up; seriously, hello, very much human right now.

Looking up at Jacob's hard expression I start to wonder why I agreed to even come here… I look away from Jacob's face and scowl. I was going to give him hell when it came to the food bill.

Oddly enough, the thought didn't comfort me as much as it should've. In fact, I think I was cutting off Jacob's circulation with how tight I was squeezing his hand. Hell, I think my palms were even _sweating_. If I didn't have the perfume Rachel nearly bathed me in on, I'd probably smell absolutely disgusting.

Letting my eyes wander between each of the vampires faces Jacob leans in close with his most threatening expression, his voice dropping down to a dangerous growl.

How could someone as big and muscular as Jacob look so freaking hilarious while angry?

"I'll be right back," Bella suddenly splutters, starting to leave with the group of vampires. And, obviously, this should've been our cue to just get the hell _out _of there. But of course Jacob opens his mouth and stops them. Did he seriously _want _to be here right now? I was starting to think I should've brought duct tape in order to keep his mouth shut. And, who knows? Maybe Quil and Embry would've helped me tie him up too; then we could _force _him to leave. You know, considering he doesn't seem to understand when to take a damn hint and do it himself. What kind of girlfriend used to be best friend would I be if I didn't help him?

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wait here a sec." Taking this as my opportunity I tug at Jacob's hand and take a step towards the exit, he squints down at me curiously before an amused smile spreads across his face. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes, okay? We just got to find out what's going on," he says smoothly, glancing between both Quil and Embry. A second passes and he nods, dropping my hand and going after Bella.

"Jesum, am I the _only _one that thinks Jacob's an idiot?" I ask, turning to Quil and Embry with a huff. My eye twitches when I see Quil's expression.

"What? You see a squirrel or something Quil?" I grind out between clenched teeth, crossing my arms haughtily.

"Nope!" he chirps happily, reaching forward and poking my forehead, "I just see a jealous girlfriend is all. It's a good look for you; cute, yeah?"

"Guess Jacob's not the only idiot here," Embry offers, looking as annoyed as I felt. Quil doesn't get it.

"Heh, yeah; but man, you should lower your voice, the bloodsuckers can hear you," he whispers in a rather loud voice. Embry rubs at his temples before quickly hitting our friend upside the head. Ignoring Quil's whines of so called 'pain' Embry glances up and frowns. Reaching out silently to put a hand on my upper back he leads us back to where the vampires and Jacob's little gossip circle. We arrive just in time to see the miniature girl blink, looking absolutely startled.

No one seems surprised.

I sure as hell know _I'm _surprised. Shrugging to myself a second later I figure it must have something to do with those super powers that Jacob talked to me about last minute.

"How long?" Bella's boyfriend speaks up suddenly.

"They'll be here in four days." Blinking a few times I rub at my eyes, smearing my makeup no doubt in the process. Not that it mattered anyways.

There was no way we were going to be here for just 10 minutes.

Considering how tense the room was, we'll probably be here all night.

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town," a second male speaks up, his arm wrapped securely around the sweetened fruit scented girl.

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Jacob buts into the conversation suddenly, sounding alarmingly confused while his hand moves out absently and grabs onto mine.

"Who's behind it?"

Jacob's ignored. Again, this seems like a good time to leave, but, alas, he stays put.

"I didn't see anyone familiar...maybe one…"

"Yes, I've seen his face; a local. Riley Biers…but he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"So someone is playing with blind spots in your vision," the blondie pips in, sounding a lot calmer than all the others. Then again, I guess whatever their talking about had something to do with a war; with what, I don't know. Couldn't really find it in myself to care either way; I just wanted to eat.

Bella's boyfriends, Edward I think, gaze flicks over to me momentarily, his eyebrows furrowing. He looks away fast enough that nobody notices.

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. Aro would have found out, when he read Alice's mind…"

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't very good…"

_Army_? I reach up to rub my other eye; that doesn't sound too good.

"Alright, hold up! What damn army?" I couldn't help but scoff under my breath at Jacob's pushiness. Doubt he'd make a good politician. Not that it matters right now though…all he has to be good at right now is being a good boyfriend and getting me food. Then _maybe _I'll consider on cutting back a little on the food bill. However, by the look he was giving the vampires, I'd say his wallet will be emptied by the last penny.

"Our kind. Newborns." My head cocks to the side automatically at that. This was what the hubbub was about? Edward turns to look at me before I even speak, looking overly amused.

"Newborns; like baby vamps? What the hell are you guys even freaking out over?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as Edward chuckled and Jacob...Jacob, for the most part, looked a little embarrassed.

"This is going to take a while to explain," he mutters under his breath.


	19. The Daily Drama

**Bleh, I'm so lazy. Already a month into summer and I haven't been writing AT ALL. Jesum, talk about disappointing; and I call myself a writer! ? *inner angst/sulk* Meh, either way, I guess I should tell you where I've been****…****or****…****haven't been, whichever. I HAVE been on the computer, but mostly to read other fanfiction and to watch a LOT of anime and reading a LOT of manga's****…****like, a lot. I'm such a sap now for the pairing NaruHina (I really want to write a fanfiction about those two T-T). Sooo, the most interesting thing I did for these past…months was probably getting a town fountain in Animal Crossing (wii version of course), gaze and drool over millions of deviant art pictures and wishing I could draw like that, and playing 'The Last of Us' for the past 4 days or so. **

**So yep -_- But now I'm writing! :D Sorry guys for taking forever, and I'm trying to motivate myself to just finish the freaking story because…REALLY, this is too long; even for me :( **

**But, this chapter is an emotional rollercoaster, and since I'm so anti-social I can't really tell if the emotions displayed are correct or just; What. The. Hell. Either way:**

**Review?**

****Jelly-Bean-Jr.**

**ATTENTION: all in-progress stories aside from this one will be on hiatus until I am officially finished with Lakota and Jacob (8 chapters left, by the way).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

Turns out newborns is some kind of fancy term for 'newly turned' rather than 'just born' for vampires. Of course all I really needed was one good run through to get this because how self-explanatory can you get than that? But considering that I was majorly pissed at Jacob for playing nice with other people I took the dumb route and pretended not to. You know, just to waste time that I clearly now have.

The mind-reader caught onto my plan real fast though and only let me get away with misunderstanding three times. Then it was down to business wherein everyone got all cozy around the vampire den and discussed battle plans. Apparently Forks was in great peril. And by 'Forks' I mean the vampires here and Bella…that's about it. I mean, Forks might be a small town, but not as small as to be discreetly demolished by a herd of vampires. That's just…way too extreme.

Naturally, I wanted to throw those two cents in somewhere, but certain looks kept me from opening my mouth.

I knew there was a reason why I didn't want to be here.

"Quil, why don't you take Kota home?" Err, squeeze me? Glaring slightly I give Jacob a look that clearly stated he was in no sane mind state to be making such requests. I was ignored, quite thoroughly. Sighing loudly as if I was the biggest burden around Quil gets up on his feet sluggishly. I keep my tush firmly planted on a surprisingly comfortable couch. Because, why should I leave? There was no way I was going to be dragged her against my will and then dragged away against my will; I'd rather leave when I'm good and ready, thank you very little. Seeming to sense my inner monologue and stubbornness all the way across the room Jacob stops talking to stare at me intensely. I think I started to sweat drop.

"What? Don't give me that look, I'm staying here and leaving when you go," I defend, turning my nose up in the air since it seemed I was snagged as the current pain-in-the-ass at the moment. May as well play the part, right?

"Kota," Jacob groans, rubbing his face, "don't start that now, I'm-"

"Don't you agree, Quil?" I interject quickly, turning my attention to the spacey idiot beside me. And, as predicted he flashes a hundred-watt smile and nods enthusiastically only to pause mid-way and frown in confusion at the disapproving looks he received all around. Face-palming a bit Jacob sends a sheepish look to the vampires around the room before turning the best glare I've seen yet our way. I blink.

"Lakota, _please_, I'm sorry about our date but this is really important. Life and death important," he murmurs slowly, and I had a feeling that if he weren't so far away the nugget would be patting me on the head as if I were a child. Although I suppose I'm acting…_sort of _immature, it was all justified in a way. What girl wouldn't be upset about a cancelled first date?

"Jacob, _please_, I'm sorry that you're a ladyskirt but this is really important. Lakota and her boyfriend important," I reply, just a little bit louder and a little bit slower so Jacob could get the message. He only scratches at his head for a moment. Jesum, if I had a wrench…

"Kota." Frowning I turn my head to see Embry over my shoulder, his face twisted in some sort of expression that was no doubt painful. Then, turning my head to look over my other shoulder I see Quil with a small scowl, his eyes flickering between both Jacob and I before they settle on me and I receive a _stern _look that kindly suggested I come along quietly. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to do the exact opposite and pitch a fit to stay, and I felt the anger bubble up in my throat, felt my face getting red, and I seriously was going to scream until…I just didn't feel the need to.

Blinking lazily I glance around the room, a bit startled but _not _at the same time to see Jacob snarling at one of the vampires with unnaturally stiff posture and wild-looking blonde hair.

"Don't use that shit on her! She was just leaving!" And just like that I wanted to snap Jacob's head again. Scowling again I open my mouth, pausing when Quil puts a hand on my shoulder and gestures towards the door. Like hell; I had a few more things to say, and Jacob wouldn't get off that easy.

Shaking my head I turn back to Jacob a small stab going right through my heart when I realized his attention was no longer directed at me. In fact, he acted as if I wasn't there at all. Rolling my eyes and pretending that I didn't want to stomp my feet and burst into tears I turn on my heel and just stomp out of the room.

And of course slamming the door for a good measure just to express _how much _I really hated Jacob's face.

Sure, vampires are a big deal, dangerous and all that good stuff, and having an entire army of angry, and hungry untrained vampires is probably fatal. But…why did all this have to happen now? Why did Bella, someone I'd rather say didn't exist have to interfere in my life so much? And why did it seem like Jacob was no longer interested, but rather _irritated _with me? He just…after all this time, all these years this could've happened, why now?

I'll be honest and say that I'm never good when coping with being ignored, that much was apparent when Jacob, Quil, and Embry were going through their whole 'turning into wolves' phase, but knowing that Jacob was ignoring me now because he just found something more…I don't know, interesting? It really stung, and I've never felt like this before and it's just, gosh, what the hell?

"You know Jacob didn't do any of that on purpose; he was just as excited for this date as you were." If I weren't in such a bad mood, I would've considered being startled by Quil's whack-a-mole appearance.

"Well, jesum Quil, when you're done giving me a damn heart-attack would you like to explain _what the hell _he was thinking then?" I hiss, shoving the teenager that was in my way non-too-kindly before being shoved back just as rudely. Quil lets out a breathy laugh next to me, looking a bit nervous.

"Bella's his friend, you know, and the whole reason he hangs out with her now is so the treaty doesn't broken and she _doesn't _get turned into a vampire. And having a whole goddamn army of blood-suckers coming here full force isn't going to help _anybody_;not even La Push." Right, right, there's a logical reason.

"So Bella's more important, then?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It's not just _Bella _who could die, Kota. You think those thing will stop at her? When they've got an entire town, an entire _population _of people they can feed off? Look what's happening in Seattle, they're a danger to everyone. Jacob just doesn't want you to get involved in anyway." Pssht, way to sugar coat it.

"So he's going to treat me like a spoiled kid to do that?"

"Yes." Nugget, ladyskirt, gremlin popper, goldfish juice, _idiots_; all of them!

Crossing my arms I let Quil open the front door for me before stomping past him, staring at the ground gloomily. Having spent most of my night here and watching Jacob and Bella interact was horrible; yes. Being _hungry _and spending my night here watching Jacob and Bella interact was nearly killing me; most definitely. But that added to the fact that the date I let Rachel nearly kill me for was now pushed off because of Bella was just the small touch that made me want to scream.

Jeesh, I was turning into such a mess.

"I just want to go home and eat," I whine pathetically, and, to add to the sad display that was me I stop walking to enjoy a nice sit down in the middle of the vampire's driveway, my bottom lip quivering like crazy all the while.

"Naw, Koty, don't be like that," Quil sighs, crouching down to pet my head of curls that have long ago started to come undone. I only sniffle into my elbow and lean against his stupid over-heated body. Pausing for a long moment Quil does something that he's only ever done once before and kisses the top of my head before hugging me close. I start crying like a baby right into his armpit.

"I- I just, a-and he's…mean, It- I ha-hate his face. Wh-why can't sh-she…! A-and, I…I'm s-so _hungry_!" I wail loudly, letting Quil rock me back and forth like a child in the middle of a car invested vampire driveway.

"Shhh, Koty, we can get food on the way home, okay?" he soothes, petting my hair down repeatedly. Sobbing and sniffling I hug his waist tightly, now trying to ignore what a bad idea it was to start crying so close to Quil's armpit.

It just smelt so bad…

More tears collect in my eyes and I find that I can't stop myself from going straight back into another crying fit. Jesum, why did his armpit have to smell so _bad_! ?

"Alright, let's go Kota; you're smearing your makeup." Weakly hitting him upside the head I bury my face in his neck, letting him pick me up like he does Claire and carry me over to the car.

"Quil?" I mumble, turning my red face over to him, he scrunches up his nose and raises an eyebrow; a nice way of saying 'you look gross and I feel sorry for you, what's up?' "You agree that Jacob's an idiot, right?" Smiling a bit he nods while buckling me up in the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jacob agrees too."


	20. Emotionally Unstable

**Alright; I started writing this all the way in September 2013 and I have neglected to even finish/open the document up until August 2014 (OVER a year, jesus). So, I'll bid you all a delayed Happy Holidays /New Year/Valentines/Spring/Summer/4****th**** of July. But, I assure to all of you who have stuck around even with my terrible updating habits that there is not much left of this story and it will come to a closure. So that means you don't have to wait**

**7 chapters left!**

**Review?**

****Mimeofthemind**

**(yes, I changed my user again)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lakota's point of view:<strong>

"Poor Lakota…she's stuffing her face with ice cream to vent her inner most despair and pain," Kim cries out, her hands clasped together up against her chest, a faraway look in her eyes as she seemingly stares right through me. Kim, Jared's girlfriend that I once thought to be totally aloof and shy, has proven me wrong. Turns out; Kim isn't shy at all, she just has to get comfortable before she popped out her weird personality. Like a pimple or something. A pimple-like personality that I'm thoroughly convinced belongs in some angst-y teenage romance book or the advice column in a magazine. Seriously, her advice, no matter how misdirected, made me feel uncharacteristically inspired; to do what, I'm not sure. But her face has got to have hurt by now with how hard she's been grinning for the past hour. Don't get me wrong, Kim's nice and I respect her and her individuality, but something tells me it would be best not to mingle too much…or be alone with her in a room without windows; just saying.

The glint in her eyes was just…disturbing. Especially considering the fact that she's here for the sole purpose to console a heartbroken, teenage girl (a.k.a. me) and has done nothing but gush and squeal over my 'angst-ridden werewolf love story'. Avoiding eye contact I shovel a good spoonful of ice cream in my mouth as an excuse not to socialize with her.

Seeing as I wasn't going to respond, Seth, who I've officially dubbed as 'one of the girls' sighs and shakes his head, looking very much put-out with everything.

"No…that's just…Lakota." Rachel, sitting on my left, clicks her tongue in agreement, but looks vaguely annoyed with the whole situation. Not that I can blame her, you know? It sucks to disown your only brother. Not that I would know, being an only child and what-not…but it has got to suck, ja feel?

Quil, who had been nice enough not to complain about my snot on his shirt -specifically the armpit region- had brought me to the Clearwater's house under my direct order to see Seth. It turns out that the whole pack was there anyway…well, not anymore, after seeing my undeniable make-up smears and probably sensing every possible depressing feeling there is, Leah –of all people – had kicked all of the guys out. Well, except Seth, because as I've said, he's one of the girls.

Anyways, the only reason I had wanted to talk to Seth was about that stupid imprinting thing because _obviously _it was broken or something. Jacob still fails to tell me about the whole thing and he's giving his attention all to Bella; which, at first, was annoying – but now it was getting downright shady. If you ask me, _Bella's _probably the one he imprinted on, and I felt Seth was the go-to guy for some kind of refund. That, and he's the one friend that I trusted the most (not that Embry and Quil weren't reliable, but them growing up with Jacob _and_ me could make a conversation like that uncomfortable) to bitch to about my relationship with Jacob whilst being able to give me input from a male perspective. So far all I've gotten out of him was some really sad looks and head shaking.

It was by pure coincidence that every female of the pack happened to be there as well. This is not necessarily a bad thing, because they each had their own little way of comforting me; by that, I mean that I got a lot of comfort food, and seeing as Jacob nearly starved me all night I was more than grateful. It was by some kind of miracle that I didn't burst out into tears again the second food hit my taste buds.

Actually, never mind, now that I think about it, there was some sniffling. But, Jesum, can you blame a girl?

"Look, Kota, you and I both know how stupid Jacob is," Rachel starts, scooting over to sit next to me on the couch and very slowly patting me on the back. For some reason it makes me hold back the urge to cry again. Naturally, growing up, I figured I'd never let something as stupid as 'a broken heart' make me upset, because it's stupid right? Plenty o'lady skirts in the sea is all I'm saying. Jacob is one lady skirt of many. Jacob is a third of my best friend group growing up. Jacob freaking Black has been around just as long as the dinosaurs for all I know; that's how long I've known the kid.

But I don't know? The idea that Jacob Black, the boy who was family way back when and had my back way back when decides that I'm not important enough _hurts _a lot. Sure, sure, vampires are a big deal, but it's not like the vampire business is _his _problem.

_I'm _his problem is all I'm saying. I'm his imprint; a.k.a. the sun to his blind man as Seth says. His _other half_.

One that he's willingly ignoring and neglecting because there's Bella; the girl who, as kids, liked to string him along and ignore him whilst he ignored me, like, _jeesh_, can he be any more obvious about the fact that he doesn't want me?

"He won't even tell me I'm his imprint," I sniffle, only just realizing that I had cut Rachel off mid rant about how stupid Jacob really is. I hadn't even known she was talking. Or, well, it seems nobody was talking now. The second I whipped out the 'imprint' word everyone got strangely silent. Also their sad looks got sadder. Not okay.

"Uh," Seth starts, scratching the back of his neck whilst Leah narrows her eyes from the corner of the room.

"How do you know about you being his imprint if he didn't tell you?" Ah right, that was supposed to be a secret. Although not much of one if the majority of the wolves in the pack already know that I know. But judging from Seth's panicked expression he didn't want Leah to know that I knew. Probably cause Leah would figure out that the only reason I knew was because Seth opened his mouth.

I reckon he'd get grounded or something for that?

Seth starts flailing a little bit, looking increasingly panicked and very much obvious as if he realized how likely it is he could get in trouble. In some ways, it makes me feel better. You know, watching someone else getting emotionally distressed.

"I didn't know!" he finally yells when he realizes he's got everyone's attention, plopping down to sit in the middle of the floor, "Kota was all weird after Jake kissed Bella…or Bella kissed Jake, and I just thought…I don't know? Is it a girl thing, an imprint thing? It just came out and I didn't know it was a secret!" Leah looks really annoyed now, but nowhere near her usual angry. I guess it's not that hard to believe that she's got a soft spot for her own brother, even if he does fuck up now and again. Because in a way, fucking up is kind of a cute look on the kid.

Taking pity, and being the generous person that I naturally was, I scoop up a glob of ice cream on my spoon and hold it out to the kid. And Rachel, being…Rachel, takes the spoon away as well as the ice cream carton and sets it on the coffee table.

And cue the collection of sad sighs shared around the room.

Reluctantly, and I mean, _very reluctantly_ I look up from my staring contest with the ice cream carton to look at Rachel.

"You have to talk to Jacob," she says solemnly, and, guessing from her sudden sigh I must have a disgustingly pathetic facial expression. For all she knows it could be because she took away my ice cream, not because she said Jacob's name. Or even the idea of talking to Jacob. Yeah…sad, pathetic look is because I don't have comfort food; food before dudes or whatnot. Oh, Jesum, I'm not even fooling myself. My first boyfriend and I already don't know how to cope with my feelings. I'm in denial, terrible denial that makes everyone around me sad and sympathetic.

To be perfectly honest, I don't like myself right now at all.

The Lakota _I _used to know would've called Jake out on his sad nugget behavior right in front of a coven of vampires instead of acting petty and stubborn. Not to say I wouldn't have done that anyways, but at least I would've been productive. Instead what do I do? Collapse into tears and snot?

"I'm pathetic," I admit, bowing my head forward and resting it on Rachel's shoulder. The girl actually scoffs. Scoffs! Since when does that make a girl in emotional turmoil feel better?

"Yes, yes you are."

"Okay, hold up!" Kim speaks up, somehow squeezing herself into the space between Rachel and I, "this," she starts, point between the two of us, "is good. It's very good. A _fantastic _idea; I can't believe I hadn't thought of it."

"What?" I'd say Seth sounded confused enough for all of us.

"Oh Seth," Kim tsks, shaking her head, "don't you see? Rachel and Lakota. Lakota and Rachel. Two unlikely beauties find love and kick the undeserving boy to the curb!"

She's lost it and I don't know which one of us is going to have to tell Jared. Wincing, Rachel pulls back to glare at Kim.

"I know you think you're helping, but you're not helping." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Okaaaaaay, plan B? Get some nice gentleman caller to sweep Lakota off her feet. Make sure Jacob knows about it, roll the jealousy card if you know what I'm saying," she giggles, elbowing both Rachel and me with a two eyed wink. Or maybe she just blinked, I don't know. Either way, Rachel looks even more peeved off than before.

"Again, Kim, not helping. We want Lakota and Jacob to work out their issues, not cause _more _issues. This isn't a drama we're making here!"

"It _could _be," she grumbles, crossing her arms and…looking at me. She's looking at me. Dear Jesum what do I do?

"_No_," Rachel says firmly, shoving Kim back and all the girl does is shrug with a small, satisfied grin on her face, "Lakota is going to _talk _to Jacob. She will voice her insecurities and her thoughts on his treatment towards her as well as her knowledge towards the imprint. And Jacob will listen. I can guarantee he will listen." I raise an eyebrow a bit skeptically, the idea of having a sit-down and talk sounding really…unappealing.

"And what about the whole Bella thing?" I whisper, really not wanting to bring it up, but at the same time not feeling like it was a good idea to ignore it. I can be smart and intuitive like that.

Rachel snorts in my face.

I try really hard not to be offended, but alas, I can't help but glare.

"Simple," she says, reaching forward and grabbing the ice cream off the coffee table and handing it to me, "Seth will deal with it."


	21. Protection Is All That Matters

**I really don't like the idea of keeping this story un-updated for the obvious reason that I've neglected it for over a year. Besides, there are only **6 chapters left**! Maybe less, to be perfectly honest I could probably end it sooner, but 'What a Twisted Happy Ending' has 27 chapters, so I thought this one may as well too.**

**Either way, it's my mission to finish this. **

**Also, in case anyone is wondering, I have removed the majority of my 'in-progress' stories to kind of clear any clutter. As far as I'm concerned I had no idea where any of those stories were going, and some of them could be a lot better quality wise. However, I do have a new story up, "Like a Princess", I was kind of set on the idea and I'm really excited about it. So if you have the chance, check it out?**

**Short chapter is short :(**

**I'd love your feedback!**

****Mimeofthemind**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's point of view<strong>

"The Cullen's want us over around 2 am so they can show us some fighting tactics against newborns and they- what?" Embry and Quil share a look and shake their heads. It's a little insulting to watch, and very frustrating when all they do is keep their mouths shut and look in opposite directions as if they were being discreet. It didn't take very much brain power to know this had to do with Lakota. "She's just upset right now, she'll probably come by later and-"

"Rip you a new one?" Embry fills in just as Quil says, "make you into a fur coat." Either way, I'm not surprised, but I still don't know what to say to that.

I really do understand that Lakota probably will need some time to forgive me for postponing out first date – _our first date_. But how could I possibly enjoy alone time with her when all I can think about is some rogue newborn vampire busting in and taking me by surprise and hurting Lakota?

Kota deserved a first date where I wasn't distracted and there wasn't any impending danger.

She'll understand, really, I know she will.

"She just needs time," I say, turning my back to the two of them.

"Okay, dude, I know this won't make you feel better, but she was _really _upset after she left. There was _crying_. She doesn't just cry for the hell of it." Quil's face twists down into a morbid frown, looking increasingly antsier and getting on my last fucking nerve.

"And _I'm _telling you that I'm protecting her and that she'll understand. I _will _make it up to her; she's my imprint, my responsibility; just back off and let me handle this the way I know how." Quil snorts in the most obnoxious way known to man and I am only seconds away from throttling him. We've had this discussion before, I know we have, and the more Embry and Quil try to push it the more I get irrationally angry. Quil has an imprint, but she's a toddler – arguments are empty and easy to fix with a hug. Lakota is _complicated_.

As for Embry, he doesn't have an imprint. Therefor he should keep his mouth shut and wipe that look off his face like he knows what I'm thinking.

"She knows about the imprint."

"_Quil_," Embry hisses sharply, looking just as shocked as I felt, maybe even just as angry as I felt. Doubtful, considering I was the only one shaking. Absolutely positive that I was going to throttle Quil if it was the last thing I'd do.

"Woah, woah, _no_," Quil flails a little bit, backing up quickly and putting his hands in front of his face, "_I _didn't tell her. She just told me that she knew because Se- uh, somebody else told her. And now I'm telling you because you're one of my best friends who happen to be hurting the feelings of my other best friend." I rub a hand over my face is exasperation.

I couldn't tell if this would be a problem, or…helpful?

"When did she…?" I start, raising an eyebrow and trying to remember if there was any point in time where Lakota might have started acting weird- or weirder. There was that whole ordeal with the dog toys; but then again that was something that she deemed humiliating enough punishment to convince her to go with me to Bella's graduation. Then again, she probably would've used that as a reason for us _not _to go. And at the Cullen's…surely she would've tried to guilt trip me?

"Doesn't matter." Quil clears his throat, turning his head away from my glare but otherwise not looking the least bit intimidated, "you just need to own up and stop making her feel like second best."

"She's my first priority – always has been, you guys know that." Again with the head shaking, "you do!" I insist.

"Well…sure, but Lakota doesn't. That's what matters."

"Exactly, so you should be helping me placate her doubts rather than lecturing me about not being upfront with my feelings while I'm trying to keep an _entire _army of vampires away from where she sleeps!" I feel my hands quake and my breath come out ragged, trying to reign in my emotions. Embry looks down at his feet, Quil just points to his armpit with a funny look on his face as if I'd know what he's trying to say. I don't. "All I ask," I continue, giving each of them my best stern glare, "is that you try to reassure her rather than make her hate me more than she already does." My voice cracks at the end and I look away towards a random tree to collect myself.

Regardless, it's enough to make Quil and Embry drop their heads and shuffle their feet guiltily.

As they should; feel guilty, that is. As much of a relief is it to know that the two of them have Lakota's back, even against me, they should still have Kota's best interest at mind. _Meaning _they shouldn't encourage her to disregard the dangers of untrained and reckless vampires.

"Jake, man...we get it, we really do, but shouldn't you guys resolve your lover's spat sooner rather than later?"

Now that's reasonable advice.

"Definitely," I agree, turning back to look at the two of them, "after we've trained with the Cullen's I'll go over to-"

"_After_? Why not _now_?" Right now was a bad time as any, I knew that much. The low throbbing in my chest was no doubt tied to the fact that I've been the crappiest most terrible person alive to the only person that has ever mattered to me - on the other hand, it was lessened by the fact that Lakota was safe and would continue to be safe.

It was keeping me focused and determined, no room for any possible errors.

"Because she'd probably find the idea of throwing things at my face more appealing than actually talking to me."

"Fair point. So...what do you want us to do? We could-"

Seth barges in just then, looking more than just a little bit timid and strung on anxiety, his hands interlocked and rubbing over his shaved head. Then, meeting each three of our eyes he sucks in a huge breath and puffs out his cheeks. "Jacob! Lakota knows about the imprint! She thinks that its defective and she's crying in my living room with my sister and your sister and all the other imprints eating our ice cream! I don't care what you have to say, you have to fix it!" Seth actually stomps his foot, looking incredibly red in the face and breathing heavily.

Embry tries to hide his laughter in the palm of his hand while Quil doesn't even bother and just bursts out into giggles.


End file.
